The Car
by Elliptic Lullaby
Summary: Bella is the one thing Edward holds most dear. She is his life, his love, his everything. Still, everyone knows how much he LOVES his Volvo. When Bella's accident on black ice badly damages the Volvo, how far will she go to make sure he doesn't find out?
1. Preface

**A/N: Believe it or not, this was actually intended to be a one-shot. I looked at it and thought, "Geez, this is going to be the biggest freakin' one-shot I've EVER read…" Lol, I couldn't help the way it escaped from me. Honestly, I've re-written it a hundred times over and I'm finally satisfied. Without any further ado, I present to you all the first of six installments of my Bella and Edward fic-let, **_**The Car.**_

**Summary:** Bella is the one thing Edward holds most dear. She is his life, his love, his everything. Still, everyone knows how much he _loves_ his Volvo. When Bella's accident on black ice badly damages the Volvo, how far will she go to make sure he doesn't find out?

**

* * *

****Preface**

**Forks, Washington-January 12, 2008**

I will be the first to admit that I've done plenty of things that are…for lack of a better word, questionable. Edward has claimed on several occasions that I'm not your average human. Honestly, I'm quite content—no, _ecstatic_—with being abnormal. It's my strange quirks and desires that led me to Edward, is it not?

I'm wont to act on those desires…somewhat irrationally at times. My reactions aren't always what one would expect, a point Edward never hesitates to stress.

But as I stood in the Cullens' front yard, the hood of the silver car smoking belatedly, I couldn't react at all. I was completely incapable of moving; frozen, not unlike my encounter with Laurent in the meadow.

There are few possessions I can claim have ties to me in this world. Hardly anything inanimate, of course. There's Charlie and Renee, the Cullens (even Rosalie), and Jake. I have to say that I could peacefully leave just about anything else behind without a single thought.

Edward was…different.

There were so many _things_ in Edward's life! I suppose when you're alive for more than a century, these things tend to pile up, but I have a feeling if something were to happen to say, his stereo system for instance, he would be a tad upset.

This was on a completely different scale.

The toe of my sneaker kicked at a warped circular piece of metal. There was an encumbering pressure in my chest at the sight of it. Time stopped for that brief moment, seemingly giving me the chance to run very far away and never look back. I'd been given that opportunity before; I knew my decision even before I made it.

I stooped to read the tarnished letters, burnt black from the flames.

_Volvo._

* * *

**A/N: Hee-hee, intrigued? Review! The next chapter's on its way :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy snap! Okay, the site was doing funky things with my story (aka, saying it didn't EXIST). Unfortunately, I had to repost it. Sorry guys! This means I miss all of your wonderful reviews -cries- Anyway, for those who didn't get to read it, here's the first official chapter of _The Car_. **

**This story is for the fluff-lover in all of us. It's a small dose of comedy and romance before the Cullen universe is altered in **_**Eclipse.**_** Read and enjoy, please.**

**Love, The Magnificent Ellie**

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington-January 11, 2007**

"Twenty…one…" I grunted.

It was on my mind every second of every day. I wanted to strangle the thoughts to death; how _dare_ they invade on my time with those I loved. How dare they taunt me in dreams when I was at my most vulnerable? I was ever wary of Edward discovering how much the very ideas terrified me.

I'll be honest: I don't want to die.

And yet I couldn't avoid the swirling abyss of haunting thoughts, no matter where I was, no matter what I was doing or who I was with.

The wolves, the treaty, the Cullens, Victoria. It was my mantra day and night, consciously and subconsciously—much to my dismay.

All I could think of was the possibility of pitiful, human Bella against scary vampires; namely, Victoria. With a moan of effort, I lifted the deceivingly cheerful pink dumbbell I held in my right hand. I had been emotionally drained already today, keeping yet another secret from Edward. _He would only worry about me and double up on the security around here._ So I had ordered the weights with express next-day delivery, trying to remain incognito. It hurt to lie to everyone, Alice included (I had only just gotten my best girlfriend back, after all), but this was something I had to do for me, for _my_ peace of mind.

Stupid dumbbells. Only ten pounds apiece and here I was sweating up a storm. The phrase 'ignorance is bliss' flashed in front of my eyes; I couldn't agree more. Before today, I had no idea how much of a wimp I was—which is saying something, considering the people I tend to hang out with.

I glared at the dumbbells in disgust, raising the left one. "Twenty…two…"

It had definitely occurred to me that lifting weights wasn't ever going to make me strong enough to handle a vampire, by any means. My mind argued bitterly that all it was doing was making my arms hurt. Still, if I was captured, didn't I stand a better chance of surviving if I wasn't such a wuss?

"Twenty…three…"

I briefly wondered if vampires could build muscle tone. I couldn't imagine them having to work at anything, really. Didn't they usually get what they wanted?

No doubt Victoria was training, though, to snatch me out from under the watchful eyes of the Cullens…and the werewolves at La Push…and Charlie…and just about every other person in this town who was watching me (mostly to see if I'd have another nervous breakdown).

But, vampires were dead, right? And hard as a brick wall. So, I mean, it's not as if they're muscles could tear and regenerate…Besides which, I had to wonder how much weight it would take to actually tax a vampire.

When an image of Edward bench-pressing my truck flitted through my mind, I smiled almost involuntarily.

"Bella?"

Ah, the sentinel arrives.

Ever since it had been asserted by Charlie that Edward was not welcome in our home—which meant I could only see him at school (sigh)—Edward had been a bit…concerned about my safety. It wasn't enough, apparently, to have him here every night while I slept. No, one of the other Cullens would guard the house as well, just in case Victoria decided to bring backup, I guess.

They rotated shifts (even Rosalie) watching my house all night. It was yet another safety measure that I was supposed to live with.

I _really_ didn't want to see the look on his face. Nor did I want him to see mine, flaming red right to the roots of my hair. "Yes, Emmett?"

I could hear him suppressing a roar of laughter. "Are you…weightlifting?"

I muttered, "No, I'm baking a cake." A glance at the red glaring lights of my alarm clock alerted me that it was past 11—Emmett's shift. Of course, _he_ had to be the one to walk in on me.

"I'm…sorry to interrupt—" Brief chuckle. "—your…session—" Louder chuckle. "—I could come back later when you're not…indisposed—"

It apparently got to be too much for Emmett. He had to collapse onto my bed (it sunk so many inches, I thought it might just fall through the floor) to maintain his grace as he exploded with laughter.

"Shush!" I said irritably. "If you wake Charlie, I'll never forgive you."

Emmett had to avert his eyes from me to cease his guffaws. "You have to admit, Bella, it is funny."

He eyed my attire—an old t-shirt and baggy sweats—with glee. "Is this your…workout outfit?"

I wrapped my arms defensively around my waist. "I like this outfit!" No, I didn't. "Just because it's not Dolce and Gabanna doesn't mean it's not serviceable."

"Want to explain that to Alice?" He must have seen the naked panic on my face because he laughed again, more quietly this time. "Just kidding, Bella. This will be our secret."

I sank onto the mattress beside him. It was hard to believe there had been a time when I was afraid of Emmett. Of course, I wouldn't ever want to be up against him in a fight, but when he was just normal Emmett, I couldn't ever imagine him being anything other than just that.

"I smell," I whined.

Emmett scrunched up his nose. "I know." He only snickered when I smacked his arm. "But only a little bit. Nothing a good shower can't cure."

"Why did you come up here anyway? I wasn't making that much noise, was I?"

He scoffed, "Bella, you couldn't be quiet if you tried. Anyway, you're much more entertaining than sitting in my car for three hours. And Edward's still hunting, so I figured we should catch up on Emmett/Bella time."

I grinned. "And Rosalie is okay with that?" Rosalie and I had an unspoken agreement of sorts: as long as we weren't openly hostile to each other, we could deal with being around one another. She obviously still wasn't my best friend, but it was so much better knowing that she was on my side, however grudgingly.

Emmett shrugged. "She knows I love you in a different way. You're like my baby sister." The words made my heart melt a little and I prayed Emmett wouldn't notice. "Who else would I watch trip five million times a day?" he finished with a roguish grin.

"I'm going to have a human minute," I said airily, ignoring his comments about my clumsiness. I chose not to mention that I already had a lump forming just behind my hairline from where the dumbbell had hit me on a particularly enthusiastic lift.

Emmett burst into laughter once more. As I closed the bathroom door, I couldn't help it: I smiled, too.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful." 

"Edward," I gasped. I hadn't been expecting him back from hunting so soon. He was just lying there on my bed, his chest deliciously bare, his jean-clad legs crossed at the ankles, his eyes a wonderful butterscotch. _Home._ That was Edward. My home was wherever he was.

I didn't hesitate to throw myself next to him and burrow my face into his chest. I felt his laugh reverberate through it. "I take it you missed me, then?"

"More than anything," I agreed.

Edward bent his head to sniff my neck. "I love it when you've just showered. Your scent just…bursts out at me."

I smiled in satisfaction. "I guess that means you missed me, too." Edward rolled slightly so that I lay on his chest where I could look at his face to my heart's delight.

After a few minutes of silence, a smile I knew all too well lit up his face. "So…weightlifting, Bella?"

I groaned and rolled off him. In my haste to welcome him home, I hadn't seen the pink dumbbells still sitting on the floor. I quickly scooped them up, muttering to myself about no privacy, and set them in my closet.

When I turned back, Edward was doing a very poor job of trying not to laugh at me.

"It's not like other people don't work out, Edward," I snapped defensively.

"It's just…" I could tell he was speaking slowly only to gain a tighter hold on the hilarity threatening to spill out of him. "'Working out' and 'Bella Swan' aren't exactly words I would use in the same sentence."

"I had to do _something_ while you were away, didn't I?"

"They're so cute, Bella. I'm sure Alice would love them."

Okay, it wasn't _my_ choice to get the pink ones. They just happened to be the only 10-pound dumbbells Miss Physique's Training Boutique had. I'd paid $30 (shipping included) for those dumbbells, thank you very much! I scowled darkly at Edward who had escalated into full blown laughter. Being poked at twice in one night wasn't my idea of fun.

An irritated jerk of the switch and my lamp went off. I pulled back the covers and lay down, facing away from him. Reflexively, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his stony chest. I could feel the cold through my thin t-shirt and fought very hard not to shiver.

"Aw, Bella. Don't be upset. I'm just wondering what brought on this sudden bout of exercise."

When I only huffed, I felt his icy hand come up to my bicep and squeeze gently. "They feel a little bigger."

I grinned in spite of myself and rolled over. "Really?"

Edward grinned back. "No."

If I could have growled without him laughing at me, I would have. "Shut up, Muscles Magoo," I grumbled. "We can't all have vampire strength." It suddenly occurred to me. "Unless…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Bella," Edward warned, his voice dropping to that low timbre like it usually did whenever this subject was broached.

"It has to happen eventually, Edward."

"You've already turned down my proposition. I don't think you're in any position to be making statements like that."

"You know very well I couldn't accept," I whispered back angrily. "Not when you were practically bribing me to marry you."

Oops.

The resounding silence after these words hurt my ears. "Oh Edward, I didn't mean that."

He still didn't say anything. I felt the tears well up against my will. "Please, say something."

"Did you think I was trying to trick you into marriage, Bella?" he questioned quietly. Oh, how I wished he would just yell! It was ten times worse when he used that tone that meant something, someone—me—had hurt him.

"No!" I gasped, desperately.

"You rarely say things you don't mean," Edward persisted.

"I _always_ say things I don't mean! I'm not exactly the most articulate person. You know that." He had to believe me! He simply had to! I couldn't lose him again; not when I had only just gotten him back. Not when there was so much I still hadn't gotten to do with him, to show him and for him to show me!

"I've been thinking." Oh, God. "We need…time." He choked off the last word and I knew it was killing him as much as it was me, if not more.

I felt my body start to shake violently at the thought of him not being here with me. He would leave me again if he for one second thought I didn't want him. And my stupid comment had just spoken for itself. The tears ran down my face in a heavy torrent and felt onto his forearms. I couldn't suppress the sobs and I didn't want to.

"No! Bella, breathe. It's not like that, I promise." His arms locked tighter around me to prove his point. "We just have to think. All this…stress has been getting to both of us." He sighed, resignedly. "You've been feeling it, too. Probably more than me."

"I'm fine as long as we're together," I sobbed, turning in his arms. I lay my face against his naked chest, letting the cool soothe my cheeks.

"I feel that way too. It's like…everything disappears when I'm with you. I can't think about anything else," Edward whispered into my hair. I think being with him had heightened my senses a bit, for I felt every movement of his lips. How I wanted them on mine, to forget all about everything but him!

"I have to leave."

The words flicked a switch in me. In an instant, I was screaming loudly but unintelligibly into his chest. I beat my hands against him from the unfairness of it all. His hand couldn't cover my mouth quickly enough. With a brief oath, he dove into my closet, mere seconds before I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps in the hall.

The lights flipped on. "Bells? Are you alright?"

Even Alice's makeup couldn't disguise the anguish I was sure was written on my face. "It was just a dream, Dad. A nightmare."

Charlie didn't look convinced. I wasn't working all that hard to be convincing. "Are you sure, Bella?" He tried to peek surreptitiously into the corners of the room, obviously searching for the cause of my shouting.

"Yes," I said tremulously.

"What was the dream about?" Charlie asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Edward died," I said flatly.

Charlie frowned, seeming annoyed that Edward was once more the cause of my distress. "Again? You shouldn't worry about that kind of thing, Bella."

I nodded sullenly and lay back down, new tears fighting their way to the surface. "Just a dream, Dad. Good night."

Albeit a bit reluctantly, my father left me alone in the dark.

"Oh, Bella." Edward was back in my bed before the door had even clicked. "You didn't let me explain."

"Nothing," I said savagely, "could justify you ever leaving me."

He heaved a heavy sigh, snaking his arms around me once more. I wasn't about to deny the only comfort I could gain from this situation, though I was furious with him. "What did Charlie mean by 'again'?"

I hesitated. It wasn't something I liked to discuss at all, let alone with him. Those nights when I was incapable of keeping my nightmares from being heard ran through my head. Edward dead where I couldn't reach him, where I would never even get to say goodbye for the final time. My head persisted that I would be no match for any force that managed to destroy Edward, but my heart insisted that it was futile not to try anyway. I woke up shaking and screaming more times in those months than I could count. It wasn't exactly my shining moment. And it definitely wasn't something I wanted to share with Edward.

It didn't seem I had a choice.

"When you left me—" I felt him seize up instantly, but he stayed silent. "—they happened every night. I couldn't escape from them." I paused for a deep breath before I pressed on. "Every time I fell asleep, I'd envision you dying somewhere I couldn't go. I couldn't so much as _blink _without seeing it." My voice cracked a little and Edward rubbed my stomach consolingly. "I was afraid to close my eyes. I _hated_ myself for being pathetic enough to care when you had made it quite clear that you didn't love me."

"You aren't alone in saying things you don't mean, Bella," Edward interrupted. "I will never forgive myself for saying those things to you."

"I know," I conceded quietly. "But I didn't know that then. Poor Charlie. " I laughed, mirthlessly. "He probably didn't get a full night's sleep for three months."

We lay there, still except for our breathing.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," Edward said finally. The words infinitely expanded my hopes at salvaging our broken relationship. I never seemed to get enough of hearing them. "I can understand how my proposal may have seemed like a bribe…"

"No! I swear I didn't mean that, Edward, please—"

Why is it that whenever I panic, I babble?

"Shh," he chuckled. "I know. But you were half-right." His voice went low and husky as he placed his lips right at my ear. "The next time I propose to you, you'll be unable to say anything but yes." I knew he felt my heart rate speed up, though it wasn't in fear or panic like last time.

It was in excitement.

His next words stopped my heart completely: "I've decided I will change you."

When I could speak, almost a whole minute later, I whispered, "No conditions?"

"I love you unconditionally," Edward countered. "I won't hinder you with silly conditions anymore."

Before he could say another thing, I crushed my lips to his. He was shocked at first; it had been so long since I had actually initiated a kiss. I had been so afraid of what he wanted, that I couldn't be enough of what he wanted that I had no strength to try.

He pulled back, laughing. "Bella. You'll be the death of me."

"Kiss me," I begged breathlessly. At his raised eyebrow, I promised, "I'll be good."

I stayed almost immobile while he kissed me, his lips moving over mine in gentle sweeps that made my blood race. I contented myself with playing the hair at his nape which was so much softer than the rest of his hair. My fingers glided over his jaw slowly as his hands came up to cup my face. My lungs were screaming protest, but I didn't care.

Eventually though, we had to stop. "I don't think your heart can take much more," Edward laughed.

Then his face was solemn. "But I still need to leave, Bella."

I nodded in understanding. "To prepare. To hunt."

Edward shook his head emphatically. "To make sure this is what you want." When I opened my mouth to protest, he laid a finger over my lips. "You need a few days without my influence, to think of all you're leaving behind."

My crying impulse these days had a hairline trigger. I saw my vision go blurry with tears. "I can't be without you for a few minutes, let alone _days_."

"Me either." Edward chuckled darkly. "What a pair we make. But you must, Bella. Five days; that should be enough. No more, no less."

He wasn't asking me, I realized. The number was non-negotiable. I had no choice but to nod. "Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm smarter than that, Bella. You'll only follow me if I tell you." I realized with a jolt that he was right. I wouldn't last more than a couple of hours at the most before I began to feel the pains of my withdrawal, before I tracked him down again. He knew me better than I knew myself. "But you have my number. You can call anytime. _Anytime_, Bella."

I could talk to him whenever. But I wanted to _see_ him. "Who will stay with me at night?" I questioned, feeling like a child.

"Alice," Edward answered instantly. It was obvious he'd planned this all very carefully, for he said sternly, "You aren't to so much as leave the room without her, understand? I won't have you running away again." We were both remembering the scare in Phoenix.

"Okay." He continued to regard me severely. "I promise, Edward. I swear on my immortality."

He cringed. "It might still be a bit early for comments like that." My heart fell a little. Didn't he want this? "I want nothing more but to spend eternity with you in my arms, Bella," Edward assured me. "I just have to come to terms with you losing your humanity."

We'd work on it, I convinced myself. When I was changed, there would be no doubts.

"I'll be gone when you wake, my Bella, but Alice will be here, alright?"

I nodded. "What will you be doing?" I asked, desperate for as many details as he would give me.

His mouth set in a grim line. "There are things that must be taken care of if you decide to…"

"Die?" I offered.

He grimaced, but nodded.

I felt the warm clutches of sleep begin to take me. "I love you, Edward," I murmured.

Edward sighed into my neck. "I love you, too, my angel. Now if you can behave, you can get another kiss."

When they occasion calls for it, I can be very obedient.

* * *

**A/N: No car in this chapter. I'm setting the stage for things to come, but I'd appreciate reviews anyway :D And thanks to everyone who reviewed the Preface. I love you guys! -blows kisses- I'll be posting the next chapter later today, so look out for it. Toodles!**

**The majestic Ellie**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: -cries- I miss my reviews! I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and apologize to anyone who found my story and is like, "What? Didn't I ask for an alert?" Sorry guys! I had to re-post my story.**

**By the way, credit goes to the J-Lo movie, 'Enough', for the inspiration for the bit about the toilet. You'll see what I mean when you get there.**

**Anyway, here's the next installment of **_**The Car**_**. Just like I promised. Read, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

**Forks, Washington-January 12, 2008**

True to his word, come morning, Edward was gone. Where, I'm sure not even Alice knew.

"Bella? Wake up, sleepyhead! It's morning!" I opened one eye to find Alice bouncing enthusiastically on the end of my bed, making the floor rumble. Her spiky hair stood out in all directions in a sassy look only Alice could pull off. She was grinning, completely unabashed by my weary stare. I snuck a glance at my alarm.

Just _barely_ 7 A.M.

"No, Alice," I groaned, dragging the blanket over my head to block out glaring pink rays of the sunrise. "It's still sleep-time."

Alice giggled musically. "Silly Bella, you can't sleep all day!" When I only grumbled into the covers, she made an impatient noise. In less than a second, the bedcovers were whipped off me.

"Alice!"

"Bella!" she countered, grinning. "Honestly, watching humans sleep is something only _Edward_ enjoys. Did you know you snore a bit? Not too much," Alice added at my scandalized look. "It's kind of cute, actually."

I vowed then and there that I would never, _ever_ let Alice find out about the pink dumbbells still residing in my closet. That it…if she hadn't already Seen them…

I knew Charlie had left early to finish filing the reports of the hikers' deaths. Thankfully, there were no more to speak of, as of yet. This was both a good and bad thing: it meant no unwelcome vampire had been doing any recreational hunting, but it also meant we didn't have an inkling of Victoria's whereabouts.

"Feeding time!" Alice cried, obviously delighted. I smiled a tiny smile and leaned across the bed to hug her. She was shocked for a few seconds, but her arms came up to hold me.

"Gosh, how I missed you," she murmured. Damn tear ducts. I could only nod and hope to find an escape, during which I could get rid of the salty tracks on my face.

"Oh, wait!" Alice said pulling away. "No, feeding comes _after_ you get dressed, right?"

I aimed my eyes at the door, a distinct indication of my want of solitude while I dressed. But Alice only smirked. "No can do, Bella. Edward made me _swear_." As an afterthought, she grumbled indignantly, "About a billion times. As if I'm incapable of taking care of Bella…"

My cheeks heated up involuntarily. I would remain the baby in this family, it seemed, no matter whether I was human or not.

Alice leapt lithely off the bed and turned around. "I will give you a little bit of privacy, though. Sheesh, you're almost as bad as Edward about that kind of thing. As if you have anything I've never seen before..." For my benefit, she covered her eyes with her hands--gratefully it was _before_ I felt the burning in my cheeks at her comment. She looked so young right then, I could almost imagine her counting to twenty and yelling, 'Ready or not!'. With a grin, I swung my legs off the bed and approached the closet.

A small kick/roll movement sent the dumbbells closer to the back. I was rifling through my t-shirts when Alice said, "I like the gray sweater."

"No peeking, Alice," I admonished half-heartedly. I liked it, too.

"No need, Bella. I already Saw it."

I was feeling rebellious. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened. Back when the only things I had to worry about were Alice and shopping, Rosalie hating me, passing the 11th grade, and being with Edward as much as possible.

The rebel in me wanted to ignore the sweater. But knowing she'd only bully me into it later, I pulled the gray cashmere sweated off its hanger. Grabbing a pair of jeans and an overcoat, I cast a final look at Alice. Satisfied that she wasn't peeking, I undressed.

Halfway through taking off my pajama bottoms, I got tangled in the legs and fell. "Oh!"

Alice was turned back to face me, her small frame shaking. She gasped out, "I'm sorry, Bella, but it's so much funnier in person!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grouched standing carefully.

"Does Bella need help putting on her clothes?" Alice asked, clearly elated at being here to bug me.

I scowled, willing myself not to blush (my pajama shirt _was _long enough) as I tugged on my underwear. "Toss me the jeans, will you?"

Alice obliged still giggling.

Roughly twenty minutes later, I had finally finished getting dressed with no further accidents, brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face clear of any tears and applied makeup (thanks, Alice…), and was on my way downstairs.

Alice danced into the kitchen, on her tip-toes and opening cupboards at random. She seemed astonished by what she found inside. I think I heard her ask softly, "How many different fish seasonings does Charlie _have_?"

A question I ask myself frequently.

The Fruit Loops were on the counter, Toucan Sam grinning innocently. I helped myself to a bowl while Alice opened the fridge. When she opened a container of leftover macaroni and cheese, I realized that she must not be around food all that much. Sure, Esme cooked for me occasionally, and the Cullens bought lunch at school, but how many times had Alice actually gotten to be around food?

She lifted a jar of cinnamon and inhaled deeply. "Goodness, this stuff is strong!"

I smiled affectionately, spooning another heap of colorful loops into my mouth.

When I was finished and the empty bowl sat before me, Alice clapped her hands together. "What shall we do today, then, Bella?"

There was a glint in her eye that told me exactly what she wanted to do. "No shopping," I said hastily.

Alice only pouted for a second. "I guess you're right. I don't think Edward would want you leaving Forks anyway."

I closed my eyes and moaned in frustration. See? You see what my life had become? Little Bella: can't leave Forks, can't leave the watchful eye of one of the Cullens, can't get dressed.

"It'll be fine, Bella," said a deeper voice. When I looked up, Jasper was sitting across from me at the table.

Jasper had been almost as bad as Edward when the Cullens came home. He wouldn't say more than a word to me at a time and avoided me whenever we saw one another. I knew he was blaming himself for the paper-cut thing (something which was _my _fault, my clumsiness) and therefore ultimately, the Cullens leaving.

"Bella…" Jasper looked at me, fishing for the right words.

"Hey!" I jabbed the spoon at him, tiny droplets of milk flying. "You better not be apologizing, Jasper Hale."

Jasper's face was melancholy as he shook his head, about to press on. "No! No sorries," I insisted. "You only say sorry when you've done something wrong." I remembered my hesitant apologies in the early days of my relationship with Edward, how he had called me absurd for being sorry for my blood calling to him. I could see now how it might be a bit upsetting.

There was undisguised curiosity on Jasper's face. "But I _have_. How can you sit there and tell me I haven't?"

"Look," I said as Alice scooped up my bowl to wash it, "let's say I was a rabbit, okay?" Both Jasper and Alice appeared confused, but I continued, "And you were a…head of lettuce."

"Ugh, lettuce smells _awful_," I heard Alice grumble on her way to the sink.

I ignored her. "Now rabbits eat lettuce, don't they? It's what rabbits do." Understanding dawned on Jasper's face. He opened his mouth to answer. "How bad would it be," I said interrupting smoothly, "if I had resolved myself to never eat lettuce ever again and that lettuce was hanging out around me _all the time_. Sweet smelling, juicy lettuce…"

Alice mumbled something too quick for my ears to catch and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I mean, it's there every time I turn around! All my other…rabbit friends are fine with the lettuce, though. I seem to be the only one not able to handle it. Palling around with this lettuce, taking it shopping, talking to it, um…sleeping with it—" I blushed at my words, though they were the only way to describe what Edward and I did at night, despite the other implications behind them.

"…cooking for it, playing piano for it, going to school with it, catching it whenever it falls. It's driving me crazy!"

The corners of Jasper's lips upturned a little. "Well, if you put it _that_ way…"

"Not finished," I said holding up a hand. "Not to mention the fact that this lettuce has tiptoed in front of me so many times and I'm in physical _pain_ trying not to eat it. Right?" Jasper nodded, smiling fully now. "And then one day, when this lettuce is so intoxicating and right in front of me, I snap. The lettuce…erm, _rolls_ away unscathed and here I am apologizing to it for being like a normal rabbit and wanting a taste?"

Alice giggled. In the midst of my metaphor, I hadn't seen her come up behind her husband. She squeezed Jasper's shoulders. "Told you she wasn't mad."

"Bella, I…" Jasper broke off shaking his head. Well, that speech was kind of mind-boggling in its silliness, I supposed. "You really _aren't_ like other humans, are you?"

"Jasper," I said smiling beatifically, "that just may be the greatest compliment you've ever given me."

* * *

Jasper and I were back on good terms and I was glad. I may not have always understood him, but he was my friend's husband, my boyfriend's brother, and _my_ friend. It was nice to have him back.

Still, I was inches from growling at him when he said: "We're taking _that_?"

My car was my baby! It didn't matter how old or rusted it was. It ran fine and it was reliable. Besides which, Charlie had given it to me my first day in Forks.

Jasper was looking at it like he was expecting it to collapse. Alice wasn't too pleased either, but she thankfully held her tongue.

"Yes, Jasper, we're taking my_ car_. And just for that," I said when he opened his mouth to reply, "you get to sit in the back."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her husband and skipped into the passenger seat.

"You know, Bella," Jasper said once we were all piled in and buckled, "you should have Rosalie do some…cosmetic work on this ju—" At my glare in the rearview mirror, he altered his words at the last second. "—ust fine model of…American car-making."

Edward and his siblings had taken turns trying to convince me to let them buy me a new car or get mine remodeled. I just wasn't having it. I mean, their cars were so flashy and shiny and ostentatious. I secretly felt a little sorry for my rusty truck. I drove it as much as possible so it wouldn't feel bad for not living up to their foreign-car standards.

"Nope," I said simply, watching the road. "And if you're so concerned about—what was it? Ah, _cosmetics—_talk to Alice. I'm sure she'd love to give you a makeover."

Jasper grumbled but didn't reply.

"Bella, hardly anyone wins arguments with Jasper," Alice commented, rifling through my CD case. "You should be proud."

"She didn't win," Jasper said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a whine. Two points for Bella! "I…simply needed some time to mull over my thoughts a little."

Alice snorted. "Whatever, Jazz."

It was lovely to hear my friends acting like typical teenagers (though technically, both were old enough to be…well, _dead_ by now). It wasn't often—especially not these days—to experience the playful banter that comes with being in a relationship and I smiled a little in hearing it.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. I wouldn't be able to do the same with Edward…unless it was over the _phone_. I hated that. I couldn't see his facial expressions or breathe his scent or have him dazzle me over the _phone_.

But I missed his voice. And I'd take what I could get.

Jasper was quiet in the backseat and I knew he was feeling what I was. "Sorry, Jasper," I said.

Alice slipped in my Debussy CD. When _Clair de Lune _flooded through the speakers, I immediately switched songs. Alice looked at me curiously. It had become second nature to flip past that song when I was without Edward. With a mumbled apology, I switched back.

"Where to, then?" I asked with forced cheerfulness over the straining notes of the music. If Jasper and Alice noticed (which, of course they did), they chose not to comment.

"Our house. We could watch old movies," Alice suggested.

"Or play a game." I was suddenly wary of that shine in Jasper's eyes. I knew he wasn't nearly as competitive as Emmett, but I didn't exactly want to put myself in that position.

"Is everybody home?" I turned onto the road that led to the Cullens'. I'd driven there so many times, I could probably do it with my eyes closed. Not as much recently, of course, since not even Alice could make Charlie budge on my punishment.

But what Charlie didn't know couldn't hurt him. The proof was in the car with me.

"All except Carlisle," Alice responded. "Esme made cookies for you, Bella. She's trying out a new recipe."

Esme was my mother in all ways but the genetic one. My real mother, Renee…well, she was more of a big kid than an actual mother-figure. I'd taken care of her all my life and I was good at doing it. I loved her dearly, but having a mother to…mother me was wonderful.

I smiled, turning to Alice. "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip." Alice grinned in excitement as though she would be the one eating them.

I looked at Jasper in question. "Chocolate is just about the only human food that smells good to us, Bella." Chocolate's pleasures were universal. Irrationally, it warmed my heart a little to know that some things survived the change.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some reservations about becoming a vampire. I wanted to yell at Edward that they hadn't changed at all since he'd left, that this separation was only making me get a headache. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and smiled at Jasper gratefully.

At the final crescendo of Debussy, my cell phone vibrated against my hip. I really hated having to carry around a cell phone, but it was—as Edward said—a safety measure. I brought the car to a screeching halt that left me reeling. Alice and Jasper appeared unfazed.

"Hello?"

"Bella," that sweet voice said. "You didn't call."

_Edward_. I sighed breathily and saw Alice roll her eyes. She mouthed 'lovebirds' to Jasper, but I'd be angry with her later. Now, I had time for one person only.

"You said you'd be busy," I said cradling the phone tenderly and wishing it was him I was touching. "I thought I'd wait until you called _me_."

"I dialed your number a million times, but I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you so early."

"Edward, you could never pressure me to do something I truly didn't want to." It was true. There were times I just gave in, secretly pleased at being dazzled, times I let myself be talked into things. Edward had never,_ ever_ made me feel pressured. He couldn't.

"Mmm-hmm." I could hear he wasn't very convinced. "We'll just see when I come home, huh?" The words sent a thrilling shiver through me. "I miss you."

"I miss you," I echoed.

"Are you with Alice?" he demanded.

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see. "Yes, sir. My jailer is right here." Alice giggled when I passed her the phone.

"Hello, Eddie." I could hear Edward's growl in reply. "Temper, temper, Edward. Bella doesn't want to hear your dirty mouth. Yes…I said I would, didn't I…he's here too, like you asked…it's your move, Edward…ugh, fine…uh-huh…uh-huh…but!...okay."

She handed back the phone sullenly. "Nope, no shopping."

I probably would have agreed to go with her, just to spend more time with her, but I liked Edward's idea better. "Thank you," I said into the phone.

"No problem," he laughed.

"Um, Edward?" I asked when I heard the hoot of a car behind me. "I'm kind of in the middle of the road; can I call you back?"

"Of course. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Always." The phone shut with a click. I sat there for a moment, reliving his voice, until the honking jarred me back to the present. With a sigh, I shifted the car into gear and pressed on to the Cullen mansion.

* * *

I have been in love with the Cullens since I met them. I couldn't deny that I _liked_ some better than others, but I loved them all.

They all worked so hard to keep me happy. Esme's cookies were one thing, but Emmett letting me win at his game on the Xbox (though he trounced me soundly twice afterward), Rosalie actually speaking to me, Jasper joking with me like he never had, Alice and I looking through catalogs (which is, surprisingly, a lot more fun than actual _shopping_); it made me wonder what I had done to deserve all this.

I was still floating on a cloud when Alice and I went back to my car. It was parked just in front of Edward's Volvo, the cars sitting front to back. He'd left it here, so he couldn't be very far, and Alice had assured me he hadn't taken anyone else's. I feathered my fingers over the glossy silver coat and smiled. It was Edward's and because it was a part of him, it was a part of me, as well.

"_Please_ let's take my car Bella. If you love me at all," Alice begged for the third time.

"In," was my only response as I held the passenger door open.

"Why do you insist on driving such a big hunk—" Alice froze, her eyes glazing over. It was a vision—that much I knew, but the look of horror on Alice's face afterwards was what startled me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just…drive. Carefully," Alice answered. I could tell the vision was bothering her, though, because she got those little lines on her forehead.

"It's nothing, Bella," she said at my inquiring look. "Just drive."

I never got the chance to reply. To my dying day, I'll remember the screech of the tires trying to gain traction on the icy driveway. I hadn't had the chance to install my snow-tires; oh, how I was regretting that.

There was a shatter of glass and the loud car alarm sounded before it ceased abruptly. My forehead bounced on the steering wheel hard enough to break the skin. I couldn't even see Alice.

It was several minutes before the blood drumming in my ears allowed me to hear anything else. I felt like a zombie as I opened the car door to let myself out. Alice's seat was empty, but I couldn't think of that now.

I will be the first to admit that I've done plenty of things that are…for lack of a better word, questionable. Edward has claimed on several occasions that I'm not your average human. Honestly, I'm quite content—no, _ecstatic_—with being abnormal. It's my strange quirks and desires that led me to Edward, is it not?

I'm wont to act on those desires…somewhat irrationally at times. My reactions aren't always what one would expect, a point Edward never hesitates to stress.

But as I stood in the Cullens' front yard, the front of the silver car smoking belatedly, I couldn't react at all. I was completely incapable of moving; frozen, not unlike my encounter with Laurent in the meadow.

There are few possessions I can claim have ties to me in this world. Hardly anything inanimate, of course. There's Charlie and Renee, the Cullens (even Rosalie), and Jake. I have to say that I could peacefully leave just about anything else behind without a single thought.

Edward was…different.

There were so many _things_ in Edward's life! I suppose when you're alive for more than a century, these things tend to pile up, but I have a feeling if something were to happen to say, his stereo system for instance, he would be a tad upset.

This was on a completely different scale.

The toe of my sneaker kicked at a warped circular piece of metal. There was an encumbering pressure in my chest at the sight of it. Time stopped for that brief moment, seemingly giving me the chance to run very far away and never look back. I'd been given that opportunity before; I knew my decision even before I made it.

I stooped to read the tarnished letters, burnt black from the flames.

_Volvo._

"Bella!" Alice threw herself at my crouched form, hugging me tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay!."

I could feel the slow trickle of blood from the gash on my forehead and remained absolutely still as Alice scented it.

"It's alright. I'm not breathing," she said tightly. "Hospital."

"No!" It was an involuntary response: someone tries to get me to the hospital, I resist. "I..I just need a band-aid, Alice, really."

Alice fished a compact out of her jeans. "Does that look like a little boo-boo to you, Bella?"

I felt my head spin a little as I saw the diagonal gash across my forehead. No, it would take several band-aid to cover that. And it may get infected and—

"Just to Carlisle, Bella. At least let him look at it."

I couldn't breathe properly. My air passages seemed to have frozen in the winter atmosphere, which felt like it had dropped about 20 degrees. I couldn't see anything but Edward's car and mine. It was almost funny, really. My truck was wedged into the dashboard of the Volvo, its back still unharmed.

I couldn't say the same for the Volvo. Its front was molded around the butt of my car, the windshield shattered. It was almost ironic how the rear of it was perfectly unscathed.

"Shit," murmured Alice seeing the wreck for the first time.

"Shit," I agreed.

* * *

"No concussion," Carlisle commented, shining a light into my eyes. "But that wound will need stitches."

Alice held my hand as Carlisle sewed the gash shut. I was still numb, though, and couldn't feel a thing even without the anesthesia Carlisle had given me.

All I kept seeing was the Volvo, the thing Edward hardly ever let anyone else drive, sitting in the driveway, crushed like a broken toy.

Alice watched me carefully as we took the car back to my house. I kept seeing her sneak glances at my face which remained emotionless.

My brain wasn't idle, though. The thoughts ran through my mind at breakneck speeds. Edward yelling about how I'd ruined the Volvo; Edward leaving once again to "think" after what I'd done, and never coming back; Edward telling me I'd be better off with Jacob who wouldn't care what I did…

Jacob!

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can we…go visit a friend?"

Alice sighed. "Let's just go home, Bella. We've had enough fun for one day, right?" She navigated us smoothly into my driveway and helped me out of the passenger seat. "Edward's going to kill me for letting you get hurt…" she muttered, taking the spare key from under the doormat.

No, Edward was going to kill me for destroying his prized possession!

Carlisle hadn't been upset as Alice explained about her vision of me being hurt somehow. She'd said that 'against her better judgment', she had ignored it and let me drive. _Let me_, because I was little, baby Bella who needed permission to do everything.

Everyone was more concerned about me than the Volvo. Didn't they realize how Edward would hate me when he got back and saw it?

Jake Black would once again be my salvation. All I had to do was bring the car down to La Push and let him fix it.

A niggling voice in the back of my head suggested that Jacob probably wasn't used to handling such…(cringe) large scale damage, that my best option would be Rosalie.

No! I wouldn't involve the Cullens in one of my mistakes again! This was something I would have to do myself, I realized, with my resources. And Jake was one of them.

"I need to see, Jacob, Alice."

Alice shook her head. "Edward said—"

"I know what he said," I interrupted, not wanting to hear his name, not when I'd done something so unforgivable. "But I have to go."

Alice looked at me for a moment before she spoke as she realized my plan. "You want to ask for his help, don't you? Well, forget it," she snarled. "Because I'll die before I let a werewolf touch Edward's car!"

I'd never seen Alice so vicious. She seemed to me to be someone who'd be more averse to the tension between the werewolf and vampire races; in reality, she was just as untoward to them as Edward.

"But Alice—"

"No!" she snapped, scaring me for the first time ever.

She must have seen the hurt in my face because she said, more soothingly, "You have to understand that this is something I can't do for you. Even if I hadn't promised Edward, I would never willingly take you to them. You could get hurt there and there's no way I can so much as set foot on their land. Would you really risk your life for Edward's happiness?"

Without needing to think I answered, "Yes."

Alice rubbed her forehead tiredly. "We'll just ask Rosalie to fix the car. She can probably have the parts ordered in a couple of weeks—"

My voice was gravelly and so unlike mine when I spoke. "Edward must not know. We don't have time, Alice. He must _never_ find out."

"It's not a big deal, Bella, really. Edward's totaled loads of cars before now."

She was lying. She was lying through her teeth trying to protect my feelings. How could she not see how they would be shattered when Edward dumped me for wrecking his car? The replaying scenes of Edward leaving me once again were strangling me. Why couldn't she understand?

"Edward. Must. Not. Know."

Alice looked a bit frightened at the raw determination in my voice. "He won't then," she replied slowly, watching my eyes. "But you have to let me help you."

"I do this on my own, Alice. My mistake, my cost."

"Bella—"

"Bathroom!" I cried suddenly startling her. "I have to use the bathroom."

Alice followed me up the stairs, but I knew she wouldn't take Edward's words to the point of following me into the toilet. "I'm listening," she said sternly, clearly expecting me to do something.

She was right.

I blushed a little at the thought of her listening to me pee (well, it was weird!). "Two minutes, Bella," Alice said holding up two fingers. "Please, Bella. Don't do anything crazy. I'm trusting you."

I felt my conscience sock me in the gut at these words. Lying…again. It was becoming a bad habit of mine. But it wasn't crazy, I insisted to myself. I was acting in a logical fashion, or at least one that made sense to me.

_I_ broke something dear to Edward, _I_ would fix it. Case closed.

I knew what I had to do before I even closed the door. The bottle of water I used to rinse after brushing my teeth was on the sink, half-full. I clamped it between the mouth and the seat of the toilet, letting it spill into the bowl. Alice sounded convinced, for I didn't hear her say anything outside the door.

The tiny window in my bathroom would be just big enough for me to squeeze through. It would be a long fall to the ground below, but I didn't even think of it. Hopefully, the sound of me...ahem, "peeing" would be enough to conceal the noise.

When I landed in the snow, rolling into it as I lost my balance, I heard Alice call, "Are you alright in there, Bella?"

With a brief glance at the window and a whispered apology, I ran away from the house as fast as my feet could carry me.

**

* * *

**_**not**_** to take matters into her own hands when trouble comes a-knockin'? I liked the rabbit/lettuce part best –snickers- Review and let me know what you thought, what you liked. Thanks again for being patient with the funkiness of the site and my story; I love you guys! Look for my next update tomorrow :D**

**The stupendous Ellie**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you are! It's sort of late in the day (um, 10:00, but who's counting?), but I made good on my promise about updating today :D This chapter has a few funny parts (in my opinion, of course), but it's meant to be a stepping stone of sorts. Read, enjoy, and review **_**s'il vous plait!**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me (except for Louis and his garage). The song credits go to Carrie Underwood, Snow Patrol, and Dave Matthews Band, respectively. Oh, and I put in Angela's quote from the 'Eclipse Quote of the Day' on Stephenie Meyer's site so credit to her for that as well. It just seemed to fit, you know?**

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington-Still January 12, 2008**

If you were to ask me to list some of my best qualities, running wouldn't be one of them. Heck, _walking_ wouldn't be one of them. Or, for that matter, standing perfectly still.

In any case, all this running was terrible.

The snow wasn't doing anything to hide my whereabouts as I left a clear-cut trail of footsteps wherever I went. It hadn't really been my plan to lie and ditch Alice; but I could honestly say I hadn't been in my right mind at the time. Now, although the panic of Edward leaving me had yet to evaporate, I was able to think clearly enough.

And, as my brain was constantly reminding me, tricking Alice was _really_ stupid.

The cell phone rang and I froze. How could I have forgotten I still had it on me? I simply wouldn't answer it, I reasoned, they couldn't find me if I didn't answer it.

I veered off into the underbrush to hide, hearing Edward's voice streaming through my head: _Don't go into the woods alone_. It didn't matter now! Nothing did! Because if I didn't do something, I'd never hear that voice again!

An animal crossed my path almost seconds after I stepped into the woods.

_Nothing goes down quite as well as an irritable grizzly._ Emmett had grinned after saying these words, though everyone else rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm. I, on the other hand, would be no match for any animal, most especially a bear.

The animal stepped closer.

A doe.

It blinked at me with luminous brown eyes and my 'Aw! How cute!' reflex jerked involuntarily. It occurred to me then that if—no, _when_—I decided to be changed, this beautiful creature before me and all of its kind would be my meal for the rest of eternity. It wasn't all that different from eating venison, I rationalized. Thousands of people eat deer meat.

But the deer looked so innocent, as though nothing could taint its pureness. When I remained frozen, it realized I wouldn't pose much of a threat and bent its head. Its nose pushed through the layer of snow to find the green beneath. Instinct: it knew exactly how to get what it needed to survive.

It was like a physical blow to understand that when I became a vampire, _my _instincts would use it as means of survival.

Needless to say, I left the forest.

I tried not to think at all as I forced myself to run into town. My hair was a mess, my clothes were soaked, and I was shivering like mad, but I made it.

My cell phone rang again. I wasn't anymore prepared to hear it the second time. I jolted, making several people on the sidewalk look at me strangely. Turning into the first store I found, I opened the phone to see 'ALICE' written in big letters on the screen.

"Hi, Bella! I didn't know you were working today."

Mike Newton's cheerful face so was close to mine, it made me just about jump out of my skin. "Don't _do_ that!" I admonished, breathing heavily and clutching my heart.

"Sorry," Mike said, though he didn't look it at all. "You aren't supposed to work today, Bella." A thought suddenly came to him and his face lit up. "Does this mean you came to see _me_?"

"Um, no." I felt kind of bad for killing his hopes, but now I had to search for a decent lie. "I, um, needed some…" My eyes landed on a long roll of electric blue plastic. "Tarp! Yes, um I don't want my car to rust when it rains—er, snows, you know."

Mike looked like he very much wanted to counter that if my truck got any more rusted it would crack in half, but he said nothing and led me to the tarp. "How much do you need, Bella?"

I waved a hand airily, really needing to leave before anyone spotted me. "Um, well, you know how big my truck is. How much do you _think_ I'll need?"

I helped Mike measure and cut the tarp, willing him with my mind to hurry it up. Finally, all I had to do was pay for this unexpected purchase.

Uh-oh.

"That'll be, um, $174. 68." At my astonished face he hurried to add, "Well, it _is_ a lot of tarp. Highest quality we have." God Almighty, was everyone in the world against me? "Tell you what, Bella," he said. "You take it. I'll send you the bill later."

Let no one _ever_ insult Mike Newton again. I mentally swore it would never happen in my presence. I was so grateful, I would have hugged him had I been sure he wouldn't take it in a non-platonic way. "Mike, you're the best! Um, would you mind giving me a ride somewhere?"

Mike was only too eager to load up the tarp and cruise me to the city limits in his car. At the sight of the run-down looking motel, he said, "_This _is where you wanted to go, Bella?"

Most certainly not! "Yes," my voice said, against my will. "This'll be fine, Mike."

He insisted on helping me lug the 30 pounds of tarp into the first room—well, calling it a lobby would be a stretch—of the motel. A teetery-looking woman was manning the front desk. "We don't rent rooms by the hour here, _Miss_," she said scathingly in a scratchy voice.

It took me a moment to realize the innuendo hiding behind her words. When I did, I colored spectacularly. "No need, ma'am. I need to stay here for the night. _Alone_," I added for emphasis.

"Pay in the mornin', then." Something creaked loudly as she stood. I could only assume it was her, because she groaned with the pain of arthritis. Mike and I heaved the big blue menace into the room she led us to. It just _barely_ fit inside.

The mattress was lying lopsided on the bed and the sheets were so threadbare, I could see through them. There was almost no light in the room and there were a pair of little yellow eyes gleaming in the far left corner.

Holy. Crow.

"You _sure_ about this, Bella?" Mike asked eying the place with distaste.

The woman scowled. "You insulting my place of business, boy?"

Mike shook his head so hard, I thought it might come completely off his neck. "Um, no ma'am. I guess I'll see you later, Bella." He exited the room hastily.

The woman looked at me again. "Good for you, little girl. Boys like that only want one thing." Despite my fretfulness, I had to bite back a laugh at her words. The notion of Mike being anything more than a fellow employee and a kind-of friend was laughable.

"I'll be in the main hall if you need me." She lumbered out slowly, leaving me alone.

My cell phone buzzed again. I threw myself onto the bed—if you could call it that—and screamed inaudibly into the mattress. My last thought as I drifted to sleep was that I had absolutely nothing to do here.

I missed Alice and the Cullens, Edward most of all. I missed Charlie. I missed _my _bed (sweet-smelling with the faint aroma of Edward clinging to the sheets).

I even missed my dumbbells.

* * *

**Forks, Washington-January 13, 2008**

Angela Weber blinked at me blearily. Clad only in a pink (ugh, PINK!) bathrobe, she leant heavily against the door and yawned, "Bella?"

In the last 12 hours, I'd stopped by the bank and withdrawl my current life savings (five thousand dollars and some-odd cents), grabbed breakfast, checked out of the roach motel (thank goodness), and managed to evade seven phone calls. This would be a snap, I thought, or rather hoped.

I smiled sheepishly back at her. "Sorry. I know it's early." Hours before any sane person would be awake, in fact. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Angie, who is it?" I heard a sleepy woman's voice call.

Angela turned away from me to yell, "A friend from school, Mom." With a somewhat confused smile, she let me into the small brick house.

It was adorable. Pictures of three cute kids lined the walls. I could tell the slightly gangly one was Angela and the two chubby-faced toddlers were her twin brothers. Angela crossed her arms self-consciously around her waist in a gesture of embarrassment I knew all too well.

"Not to sound rude or anything, Bella, but…um, what exactly are you doing here at…" She spared a glance at the wooden wall-clock above her head, "…six in the morning?"

"I…I can't exactly explain _everything_," I said.

I had picked Angela's house one, because it was she was the only friend I knew who lived close enough to the motel and two, because I so rarely got to see her that she wouldn't be suspected by the Cullens…I hoped.

Angela sat, eying me warily. "Are you in trouble, Bella?" Her voice was soft as always. Though Angela wasn't a raving beauty, if there was anyone who was as close to a vampire as you could get, it was her. She and Esme were very much alike in their caring of anyone and everyone they met. I knew then that I would spill out the entire story to her…well, the part about totaling Edward's car, anyway.

Angela listened to the whole thing, not speaking until I had finished. "This _all_ happened yesterday?"

I touched the wet bandage on my forehead. "I have the scars to prove it."

"But Bella, Edward _loves _you." Angela kind of sighed. With a smile, I realized that Ben Cheney—one of the boys who had been part of Mike Newton's 'I Heart Bella' posse when I first moved to Forks—had finally come around to using, as Renee had called it, "the L word". "You can't go through all this trouble because you're afraid he'll be mad."

No, I was afraid he'd be furious. Furious enough to decide I wasn't worth half the trouble I caused.

"You need to understand," Angela continued. "**Edward's only human. He's going to react like any other boy**."

Oh, boy. She was so wrong. On so many different levels, I didn't know where to start.

"…but he _does _love you, Bella. He might be angry at first, but he'll get over it."

"Angela, I know you're right." My heavy sarcasm was only masked by the actual anxiety in my voice. "But he just got back! I don't want to give him any reason to think he should have stayed away." It was mostly true, anyway. "Is there—I don't know—a mechanic in Forks?"

Angela nodded, then shook her head. "Well, the kind you'd be looking for would deal in specialty cars. I doubt anyone in Forks will have the parts for any car the Cullens have."

I groaned, cradling my head in my hands. Life just couldn't cut me a break, could it? If I wasn't being clumsy enough to break my neck, I was being tracked by man-eating vampires. If I wasn't nearly catatonic, I was crashing into shiny cars and sneaking around my friends.

Seeing the frustration in my face, Angela cast a glance at the doorway of the living room. "Maybe…" She wet her lips. In her eyes was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. "Maybe we can drive up to Port Angeles and look around. There's bound to be _someone _there who can fix it!"

I cringed. Edward didn't want me to leave Forks to go shopping with _Alice._ I didn't even want to imagine his reaction when he found out I'd left with Angela, a human like myself.

Why was it I was having such a difficult time breaking the rules _now_? Edward hadn't exactly told me, "Bella, don't plow your truck through the front of my Volvo." Guess what? I did it anyway.

He hadn't said, "Don't for one second think of cleaning out your bank account and renting a room at a motel on the edge of town."

Guess what else? I did that too.

Hadn't it been just yesterday that I'd been griping about not being rebellious enough? Still, I didn't really _fee_l like Isabella Swan, Rebel on a Mission. And all this lying was giving me a headache.

It had to be done. I resolved myself to be strong enough to break one more rule. Just one, and then I'd be cleaner than Esme's kitchen.

"Will it be alright with your parents?"

At this Angela stood. "I shouldn't be stuck at home with the twins every weekend," she said decidedly. Then, as an afterthought, "But I'll check with them anyway."

My cell phone rang three more times while Angela was gone. The constant ringing was agitating my throbbing head. The little colored screen glared the words, '57 missed calls'. Holy crow.

Angela was shrugging into her coat, already changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, when I finally shoved the phone into my pocket. "They were half asleep," she said with a tiny smile. "I doubt they knew what they were saying, so I left them a note. Come on."

* * *

"You don't got a picture or nothing?" 

There were only three specialty cars mechanics in Port Angeles. Angela and I had settled on the one that didn't ask for an appointment and looked cheapest (since had now had a little less than five-grand burning a hole in my pocket).

Louis of Louis's Fine and Fancy Cars rubbed his hands, almost completely black with motor oil, on a rag. He sat down on a nearby stool and regarded us carefully. "I got to know the model and how bad the damage is, Miss."

Oh, it was bad. Worse than bad. But how could I _explain _it, let alone show him? I'd told Edward once that I knew next to nothing about cars. Despite my close relationships with him and his family, I'd learned very little since then.

"It's…well I'll get back to you about the model. But, um, I need the entire…um, Volvo engine and stuff. And the hood and lights and windshield."

Angela gaped at me, obviously expecting me to need only a new chrome bumper or something.

Louis whistled low and deep. "You got the kind of money for that?

"Er, that depends," I answered while nervously fingering my coat pocket. "How much?"

"I prob'ly got the parts here, I think." He scrutinized me for a moment because he said, "I guess I'll let you pay it in installments. But I'll need twelve for the down payment."

"Dollars?" I asked, incredulous. Was there actually someone smiling down on me right now? Could I really pull this off? Maybe…I could apologize to Alice. She'd have to be relieved to have this problem solved, too, I saw sure of it!

Then Louis frowned. "Twelve _thousand_ dollars."

Everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I saw Angela in the driver's seat steering carefully and wondered—no, _hoped_—I had dreamed of that conversation. 

"Twelve thousand dollars. As a _down payment! _Goodness gracious, Bella." Her eyes were as wide as those of the doe I had encountered yesterday. "I didn't realize the damages were so extensive! Or that they'd cost so much!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Gee, if the _repairs_ cost that much, I shudder to think what the whole _car_ cost."

All the blood drained from my face and I began to feel lightheaded again. "Oh! Bella, I said that without thinking! I'm sorry!" She kept her eyes on the road, but leaned one hand over to pat my shoulder.

It didn't help.

How could I ever have been stupid enough to think it would be that simple? Honestly, Edward's Volvo repairs would probably completely exhaust the meager college fund I knew Charlie had scraped together for me. Hell, they'd probably cost more than our entire house!

Angela must have realized that she wasn't doing much to comfort me because she stopped talking and turned on the radio.

Carrie Underwood streamed from Angela's speakers.

… _Took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires…_

Angela almost jumped out of her seat to change the song.

…_Let's waste time, chasing cars…_

"Stupid radio," Angela muttered anxiously, switching stations again.

…_And you go _CRASH_ into me, baby…_

"You know what? Let's forget the radio, we can just talk, right Bella?"

Two seconds later, she was pulling off the road into a shoulder so I could throw up my breakfast with some dignity.

"I wish I had some water, Bella. I'm sorry." Angela had been so kind as to hold back my hair while I yakked, but I knew I still looked as bad as I felt.

We stayed quiet the rest of the drive (_thankfully_, the radio was silent as well) until we pulled into Forks. Angela immediately headed toward her house. I didn't mind; hopefully the walk back to the motel in the brisk January winds would sooth my clammy skin.

And there in front of Angela's house was the one thing I wanted to see least of all right then:

A spectacularly red M3 that could only belong to one person.

Alice and Rosalie were bundled up against a cold they couldn't feel. They were all smiles and speaking with Angela's mother on the doorstep. "Oh!" Mrs. Weber called waving gleefully at us. "Here come the girls now!"

When Alice turned to face us, her face was completely blank. Rosalie, however, looked furious in a way I'd never seen her before. Angela visibly cringed in the wake of her wrath, though she stood a few inches taller than the blonde-haired beauty.

"Do you _know_ how long we've been looking for you?" Rosalie griped as we came into earshot. She strode forward hurriedly. "And what in the world is that _smell_?"

* * *

I had expected yelling about how irresponsible I was. No doubt, had it been Rosalie I double-crossed, there would have been hell to pay. Rosalie was much like a panther in that respect. As for Alice…I couldn't say. 

With Alice, I really had no precedents to lean on. Before, in Phoenix, she had understood: my mother had been "taken" and I had to "save" her. Now, though…

I knew Rosalie and Emmett well enough to know that had it been them, they would seek revenge. Esme and Carlisle were all-forgiving. Jasper and Edward would brood forever. But as much as I knew about Alice, how she handled her temper was still a mystery to me.

Angela had only waved goodbye regretfully and wished me luck before she scurried into the house.

I'd need it.

Alice didn't say a word to me as we strapped into the car. It was awful having Alice the Exuberant being so stony and tight-lipped. Rosalie took Alice's cue and was quiet as well, though her eyes darted to sneak glances at me like she couldn't quite believe what I had done.

"Alice," I tried desperately, "I—"

Her silence shut me up immediately. She couldn't even look at me. She just kept driving methodically toward her house. (A brief flash of Charlie turning that terrible shade of puce at my leaving the house without his permission flashed through my head, but I ignored it).

Why _shouldn't_ Alice be mad at me? I asked myself. I mean, I had only completely stabbed her in the back when she was just only looking out for me.

No. She was _beyond_ mad. 'Mad' could be eased away within a few minutes. She had long since crossed the border past 'upset', even. I didn't need Jasper there to understand that she was feeling hurt and disappointed. In trying to protect the feelings of my only love, I'd damaged Alice's. She had suffered a blow far worse than that of the Volvo.

Edward once said that I was the most selfless person in the world. As I slouched down in my seat, all I could think of was the fact that I had betrayed Alice for no good reason at all. The entire time, when she was concerned about _my _safety, _my_ well-being, I had only been thinking of the repercussions of my action and how they pertained to _me._

"So," Rosalie said, breaking the silence and reclining a little in her seat. "How is the Weber girl? Amanda, is it?"

"Angela," I corrected my voice almost inaudible.

Alice's phone rang suddenly and I dreaded her answering it. It would be the same smooth voice on the line that I adored but at the moment, desperately wished to avoid.

"Hey!" Alice answered in a blithe tone I hadn't expected. "…No, she dropped her phone in the snow." A pause while Edward talked. Alice giggled, "Well, we weren't going to spend forever searching for it, were we?...No, I don't know where…We'll buy her a new one; I promise…Yes, she's here."

But…when had _that_ happened? It took a few seconds before it finally clicked that Alice hadn't told Edward the truth. She hadn't mentioned the Volvo at all!

Without taking her eyes off the road, Alice handed her tiny phone back to me. In a voice that was so dead-sounding it astounded me, she spoke to me for the first time since the day before: "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I asked, my voice very small. "Hi, Edward."

"Bella," he breathed in obvious relief. "I was so worried! You wouldn't pick up and every time I asked Alice where you were, you were taking a bath or sleeping or—"

Oh, geez. "Bad timing, I guess," I responded feebly.

"How could you lose your phone?" he demanded.

Alice gave me a sharp glare in the rearview mirror that distinctly said, "Lie."

"Um, Alice hit me with a snowball and I fell." At his chuckle, I felt compelled to laugh too, though mine was so hollow, it frightened me. "You'll probably find it come spring," I finished weakly.

"And you'll probably find about 50 missed calls on it when we do," he replied. _57, _I corrected mentally.

He didn't know. Edward hadn't found out yet about my joyride through the front of his Volvo, my escape from Alice or my venture into Port Angeles. He didn't know! He had no way to know, because Alice (for reasons I cannot fathom) had covered for me.

So why was I still so on edge?

"I love you, Edward." It was so out of the blue and my voice was so raspy, I would have thought him a fool if he didn't ask his next question.

"Are you alright, Bella? Truly?"

I felt sick to my stomach. There was no way I could answer. My mouth opened defiantly to fabricate another lie, but Rosalie nabbed the phone away.

"Don't worry about her; she just has a little cold from falling in the snow," she interjected smoothly. "Yes, Carlisle looked her over…bed-rest, mostly. Believe me," Rosalie added locking her gleaming topaz eyes with my dull brown ones in the rearview mirror, "we won't be letting her out of our sight for a _second_. Come home soon, Edward…I'll tell her. Bye."

She clicked the phone closed and said snidely, "He says 'I love you.' He'd tell you himself, but he wants you to go straight to bed and get over your _cold._"

It was too much; I couldn't take it. Unashamedly, I burst into tears.

**

* * *

A/N: Poor Bella! hugs She totally got herself into this mess, but she was trying to get out of it without bugging the Cullens with her problems _again_****. Anyway, my favorite part was the whole, 'We don't rent rooms by the hour' thing. Tee-hee, if anyone would be an, ahem "scarlet woman", it couldn't be Bella. Review everyone please, and let me know what you thought!**

**The night-owl Ellie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I would have updated yesterday, but I had to work on my school stuff before my 'rents tell me I have to give up fanfiction until I finished it. Urg.**

**Anyway, lots of you have been asking questions (in reviews! –squeals-) so here's a brief FAQ for **_**The Car**_

**Why is Bella so freaked out about this? Edward loves her!**

True, very true, but just think: Edward left. Before he left, he told her with no mixed words that he didn't love her and never really had. Bella knows now he had been lying to make her safe, but something inside of her will _always_ remember that he left, and want to make sure it doesn't happen again. She's convinced that Edward will take one look at the Volvo and think, "Some psycho human drove a hole in my car!" and leave and never come back.

**How come Alice couldn't find her when she ran away?**

Bella's encounters with vampires have made her smarter. She knows ways to avoid them and exactly what to do to get around them, should the opportunity arrive. It was lucky that she managed to fool Alice, who was still probably in shock about Bella getting hurt and crashing the Volvo. Couple that with the fact that she wouldn't answer her phone and that the Cullens aren't trackers, and you get a semi-successful 'Let's Run Away!' mission.

**Holy cow! What is Edward going to do?**

-giggles- That, my dears, is for the next chapter. Stay tuned!

**Let me just ask though: seeing as there's only one more chapter after this, would you guys like an epilogue? I kinda want to do one, but let me know what you think! And now, I'll let you get away from this colossal author's note and get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything you don't, is.**

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington-Still January 13, 2008 **

"Is that her? Is she here?"

Esme threw her arms around me the moment we walked in the door of the Cullen house. It was like a dream remembering that day more than a year ago when she and the rest of the family had been polite but recluse, still reserving their judgment of me. Esme squeezed me tightly, though I lacked the strength to hug her back.

"Bella, you had me so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she whispered in my ear.

Had I been hurting Esme too? I felt like banging my head against a wall—if I'd have known it would remedy the situation, I would have. Why wasn't my head working correctly? It wasn't helping me when I needed it most and it kept letting me hurt those I loved.

"I'm so sorry," I cried into Esme's shoulder as she lovingly stroked my hair.

Alice retreated into her room, only batting a hand angrily in Jasper's direction when he stood to follow her. From his seat on the couch, Emmett gave me a look that clearly said, "Uh-oh, you're in _trouble_."

I knew! Didn't anyone realize that I knew just how foolish I had been? I shouldn't have abandoned Alice. I shouldn't have disobeyed anyone. Hell, I knew as well as anyone that there were "suspicious" deaths occurring all the time in Port Angeles. I hadn't been thinking about anyone but myself and the benefits _I_ would reap from my actions.

"I should go home," I murmured when Esme released me, holding me at shoulder's length to read my face.

"Bella, you have to stay here," she said gently, but firmly. "We want to spend more time with you." In Esme's case, that may very well have been true, but really, everyone was guarding me. This time, though, it wasn't from an outside force.

It was from myself. I couldn't run from _five_ vampires, could I?

I nodded meekly and sat on the loveseat Edward and I usually shared. I felt the pang of his absence even more just by looking at the seat where he should be now. I wanted to call him, if only to hear his voice. I knew though, that my body would only betray me into giving information away. I couldn't; not when Rosalie and Alice had already covered for me. I curled my feet under myself, wondering how anyone could feel so lonely in a room full of other people.

"Let me just ask this," Rosalie said perching on the sofa next of Emmett. "How _exactly_ were you going to tow the car to Port Angeles without us noticing?" Jasper and Emmett were now avidly watching me, like I was something fascinating on the TV. Right on cue, I blushed.

"I hadn't…um, I hadn't really thought that far." A laugh that sounded more like a sob came out of me. "I wasn't expecting to make it past…" I trailed off, not feeling worthy enough to say her name.

I had been invisible in Phoenix. I was the girl who knew much more than your average kid should know, had more responsibilities that a normal kid should have, and, in the words of the queen bee of my middle school, was just plain weird.

Back in Phoenix, that had been alright. I didn't really know what it was like to have a friend my age. My mother, insane and careless as she was, was my best friend. We were together and that was good enough for me.

Alice was my best friend now. Closer to me, I realized, than Jake. I could tell her anything and everything without worrying about her judgment of me. It was like someone had given me a taste of the finest chocolate in the world, day after day, and then snatched it away, leaving me broken and wanting more.

Edward had left me once. But it was _I_ who abandoned Alice.

"So, what did you find out on your little forbidden adventure, then?" Rosalie persisted.

I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to think about this entire experience at all. But I felt compelled to after everything they'd done for me. "There was…a guy who had the parts in Port Angeles," I said hesitantly. "He offered to give me a discount, but the initial payment would be…" I winced recalling the number. "Twelve thousand."

The trio didn't even bat an eyelash. Rosalie just "Hmm"-ed and grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table.

"Bella, you want to play?" Emmett said wagging his green controller in the air.

I smiled sadly. "That's alright, Em. I'll just watch."

Jasper was looking at me so intently, I had to look away. He was frowning, much like Edward did every time he remembered he couldn't read my mind.

I laid my head on the arm of the loveseat, hoping to assuage the heavy pounding in my head. Maybe I _was_ sick. Oh, the irony.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Esme asked sitting beside me.

No. From now on, I wouldn't bother the Cullens with my silly human needs. I'd jumped out of a second story window (which reminds me, my ankles were _killing_ me) and dragged them on a wild goose chase. But Esme, being Esme, wanted to keep helping me. I couldn't let her. "It's alright, Esme. I'm not really hungry."

Actually, I had emptied my stomach on the long stretch of highway and I was starving. Maybe Esme could see that because she said, "Nonsense. White or wheat bread? No, wheat." She jumped up. "I hear it's better for you."

I didn't have the energy to fight her…or to resist the most delicious-looking sandwich I had ever seen. I ate it quietly, with no fuss, and let Esme carry the plate away. Astounding how the food couldn't satisfy this hungry ache I felt.

Emmett let loose a particularly Jessica Stanley giggle. "Jasper! God dammit, Jasper, that's cheating!" He continued to laugh hysterically. Jasper merely grinned deviously from his seat on the couch as his burly brother wriggled beside him. His hands were moving too fast for me to see on the Xbox controller while Emmett's laughter had caused him to abandon his altogether.

"Let's see now, Em. I think that makes it about 109,000 to…" There was rapid pinging as Emmett's score was tallied. "..25."

Emmett was released from his sudden fit of giggles. He flung his controller at the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "Esme's not going to like that, Emmett," Rosalie said not looking up from her magazine.

"No, I won't, Emmett Cullen," Esme called.

He murmured a, "Sorry, Mom," before scowling darkly at a grinning Jasper.

At my inquiring look, Jasper said, "Happiness is an emotion, correct?" He grinned deviously. "Emmett gets a tad…bubbly when he's happy."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Remember the weights, Bella," Emmett grumbled. I had to turn away to hide my grin.

"Now, Rose." Rosalie looked up to see Emmett still frowning. "I can't win that, I'll at least win this. We're going to do it right now," Emmett asserted standing in front of her.

I was suddenly alert as I felt my eyes go wide. Do…what, exactly?

Before I'd ever gotten a chance to speak to them, Edward had told me that Emmett and Rosalie were both extremely physical beings which made them perfect for each other. They were both liable to hit something when they were mad and preferred plans that required more action and less thinking.

But…my mind was wandering to other acts of being…physical. Especially at Emmett's words.

"You always win, Emmett. Besides, Bella shouldn't have to see that," Rosalie said, whining a little.

No! Bella _shouldn't_ have to see, hear, or think about _anything _like that!

"Relax, Bella," Jasper said turning off the Xbox. "Rose just doesn't want you to see because she hates doing it. Anyway, it's much more fun to watch."

Oh, my God. Holy crow. They were going to…in the living room in broad daylight! With six other people in the house and one of them being…well, untried in that specific act! Holy mother of God, they were going to—

"One…" Emmett said flinging off his jacket.

Rosalie made a noise of disgust and removed her plaid headband. "Two…" she conceded.

Jasper's face made me wonder exactly how many times he had watched them do this. He looked about as enthusiastic as Alice (Alice…) over a shopping trip.

That was it! I was being punished for lying and forcing Rosalie and Alice to lie, too. I was going to be punished by—

I couldn't watch! I couldn't leave! But if they were going to...ahem, right in front of me, I wasn't going to watch. I hastily slammed my eyes shut and plugged my ears with two fingers just as Jasper said, "Three!" Humming my lullaby (badly) under my breath, I waited. Hopefully, there'd be some way to signal me when it was over.

Silence.

I creaked an eye open to find everyone staring at me.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rosalie asked shaking her head.

I blinked rapidly at the scene before me. Rosalie had unleashed her hair from her headband and it now settled in loose waves about her shoulders. She and Emmett (minus his coat) were sitting facing each other, both staring blankly at me.

"Um…what are _you_ doing?"

"Why are you embarrassed, Bella?" Jasper asked searching my face. He thought for a moment before a spectacular grin burst forth. "Should I tell them, Bella, or should you?"

"Tell us what?" Emmett asked impatiently. "We have a staring contest to get to."

I blushed furiously. A staring contest? _That_ was what they'd been talking about? Oops. "Nothing, nothing!" I said hastily.

If Jasper's smile got any bigger, I was sure it would crack his face. "No. Not nothing. Something _interesting._" He winked at Rosalie.

"Oh. OH!" Rosalie looked at me sharply. "You thought we were…when you were…and…" I'd never seen Rosalie lose her composure. For a moment, as she bit her lip, I thought she would start sobbing. Then she laughed, almost as loud as Emmett. "Bella! I can't believe you thought Emmett and I were going to…!"

Emmett, finally catching the joke, chuckled boisterously. "Is that what the whole, 'see no evil, hear no evil' thing was all about?"

I glared at the wall. Well, if they were going to laugh at me…

It was an entire two minutes before Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett could finally stop giggling. I crossed my arms indignantly. Well what _else_ was I suppose to assume from that conversation? "It was a logical conclusion!" I said defensively.

"That they would make love right in front of you?" Jasper asked. I colored furiously at Jasper's words.

"She's as big a prude as Edward," Emmett said.

"I am not a prude!" I retorted hotly.

"Whatever, Em," Rosalie interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

From far away, one would have thought Emmett and Rosalie were having a romantic moment. They were gazing at each other so avidly. It was only until you got closer that you would realize they were leaning toward each other in determination, each searching for the other's weakness.

"Emmett always wins," Jasper whispered sitting next to me.

I'd always sucked at this kind of thing. If anyone stared at me for too long, I was liable to turn away with a blush heating my cheeks. But something didn't quite fit…

"I thought vampires couldn't cry," I whispered back. A shadow of what may have been despair flitted over his face. "I'm sorry, Jasper. That was tactless."

Jasper smiled a little. "No sorries. You say sorry when you've done something wrong." Why had it taken me so long to see how valuable a friend Jasper was? "Anyway, Edward wanted you to know as much as you can so you can make a—what did he call it?—'educated decision'."

I wanted to roll my eyes. Unless I found out that being vampire meant I'd have to be away from Edward, no force on this earth could turn me away.

"No, we cannot cry…among other things." Jasper looked at Rosalie and Emmett, neither of whom had moved a muscle. "But being a vampire makes us kind of…impatient. They can only sit still like that for so long."

Rosalie began to trace circles on the chair, still keeping her eyes on Emmett. He, on the other hand, was smiling now, aware of his impending victory.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett whispered loudly.

"You cheater," she said harshly. "This is how you get me _every time_. Well it's not happening again!"

"Bella…" He said my name and laughed a little, not speaking to me but about me. "She thought we would…"

He didn't have to say another word because the helpless laughter got to his opponent. Rosalie shut her eyes, giggling again.

"I lost," she said when she'd caught her breath, "but, oh was it worth it."

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington- January 14, 2008 (the day before the day before Edward returns…)**

Alice was still refusing to speak to me. It was like she and Rosalie had traded places. While Rose began to chat with me like never before, Alice would leave any room she scented me in.

My heart broke a little every time.

I was lying on the black couch in Edward's room: wallowing, missing him, and feeling sorry for myself. Esme had come in sometime during the night to drape a blanket over me. It was warm, but I would have taken the cold of Edward's arms over it any day.

Then the door opened. I blinked at the sudden invasion when the intruder said, "Get up."

Alice was wearing a cherry red overcoat, obviously ready to go outside. I blinked in the sudden light of the room as Rosalie flicked the switch.

"What?"

"You heard her," Rosalie said grabbing my legs and swinging them off the couch. "Get up."

"Why?" Rosalie made a rude sound in the back of her throat muttering something about nosy humans. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on," I said much more confidently than I felt.

"Stay here, then," Alice said dancing gracefully out of the room. Yup, she was still mad.

Rosalie helped me off the couch, tossing me a coat. "I'm driving," she called as we stepped into the frigid air. At the menacing look Alice gave her, she conceded, "Fine. On the way home."

Anyone who thought traveling at the speed of sound in a car was impossible hasn't yet driven anywhere with Alice. Her foot must have been pressing the poor gas pedal all the way to the floor. I clenched my hands on the backseat, trying not to complain about her daredevil driving.

"Easy on the gas, Alice!" Rosalie shouted when her M3 whined in protest.

"If they didn't want you to go this fast, they wouldn't have put the numbers on the speedometer," Alice growled, pushing the car even harder.

Rosalie sighed, anxiously watching the meters while I fought not to look at the scenery, blurred into a green mass by Alice's speed. "You called the tow truck?" Rosalie asked.

"It's already there."

I was dizzy, just barely awake, had a throbbing head, and more tears were climbing. How desperate was I for Alice to be my friend again! There were about sixty-thousand reasons why she should just keep ignoring me, but I hoped against hope that we would resume our relationship somewhere in the near future. It was killing me.

The tow truck was already there. What did that mean? We were going much too fast for me to see where we were going and I wasn't going to risk decapitation by asking Alice.

Alice executed a tight spin that had me straining against the seatbelt. She doubled back up the road to Louis's garage, which she'd passed by driving like she was trying to win the Indy 500.

They were still helping me, even after all that I'd done! They were going to get the car fixed!

Louis came out to see who was marring his parking lot with tire marks. When Rosalie stepped out of the passenger door, he had to pinch himself.

Alice slammed the driver-side door with unnecessary force. Louis came back to himself then and said, "What can I do for you ladies?"

"A tow truck brought in a silver Volvo early this morning. It's ours," Alice said shortly.

"Hoo-ee! That's _yours_?" He whistled. "Now _that's_ a piece of work. What'd you do, hit a rhino?"

I blanched, swaying a little on the spot. Rosalie steadied me and replied, "Whatever happened to it, we need it fixed. Can you do it?"

Louis grinned, happy to have the privilege of speaking to her. "Sure can. Can _you_ pay?"

"Name your price, Mr. Louis." Alice was already rooting around in her Coach purse.

The mechanic eyed me warily. I could tell my face was still that unhealthy pale green. "Is she going to pass out on me again?" he asked. Alice, much to my surprise, came up to hold my other arm.

Louis named a figure that made my eyes roll back.

"Oh, no you don't." Rosalie held me easily as I felt my legs give out beneath me. She patted my cheeks whispering in my ear, "If I have to deal with this creep, so do you." I realized that it must have been killing Rosalie to have someone else work on Edward's car when she herself had invested so much time and effort into it.

Alice whipped out a platinum card. "You do take credit, yes?"

Louis's eyes bugged out. "You girls can afford that?"

Rosalie's smile may have been benign enough for Louis's tastes, but there were hidden emotions in her eyes that were anything but. "Our father is a surgeon, but _I'm_ a mechanic. I'll know if you try to swindle us." She went further into the garage where the Volvo—just as broken as it was when I had last seen it—was sitting.

I didn't understand half the things Rosalie said to Louis; it was like listening to a different language. Louis was shocked as well, obviously not expecting a beauty queen like Rose to know about anything other than hair and nails.

"And you have all the parts?" Louis nodded, adjusting his glasses like he couldn't quite believe Rosalie was real.

Alice strode forward. "There'll be an extra seven thousand if you can finish by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Louis doubled over with laughter. "Little girl, I couldn't have that thing done tomorrow if my life depended on it!"

A mischievous gleam entered Rosalie's features. "Well," she interjected, "that's what the last mechanic said, too." Her voice was so cheerful and sincere, I half-believed her. "My boyfriend is awfully impatient, you see." She became thoughtful. "I wonder what ever happened to that other mechanic…"

"I think they called off the search for him, Rose. Something about him being missing for too long," Alice put in, glancing at her perfect nails.

It was Louis's turn to pale. "Al-alright. By noon tomorrow, then." He left to swipe Alice's card, muttering under his breath about women always wanting to work a man to death.

"How did you know which garage it was?" I asked Alice, wishing she'd be the one to answer.

She wasn't. "It wasn't hard, Bella. It's the cheapest one, and all we had to do was ask if anyone had seen two high school girls asking about repairs for a Volvo," Rosalie said.

Louis returned with Alice's receipt (I wouldn't, couldn't look at it and see that number again) and shooed us out of the garage so he could get started.

"Wonderful!" I said clapping my hands together. "Edward will never even know!"

This was exactly the wrong thing to say, apparently. I had been expecting Alice to share in my excitement, now that the burden had been lifted, but she just stalked back to the car.

"Way to go," Rosalie cheered sarcastically.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Esme was with Carlisle at the hospital when we returned home that night, so Emmett ordered me a pizza. 

"It's been _ages_ since I've had pizza. Not nearly as good as grizzly," he said, "but pretty good nonetheless.

Jasper scoffed. "_You_ can't eat it, Emmett. Unless you want to regurgitate it, and we all know how much _fun_ that is."

At this, Emmett stuck out his tongue. "Cheap shot, Jas. But it just _looks_ delicious, Bella."

It was. My cares, all except for the Alice situation, were out the window. I could afford to laugh now and be merry. I played Halo 2 with Jasper and Emmett, not minding when I blew up at least eight times. I cheered for them both as they wrestled, earning me a lecture from Esme when she and Carlisle came home about how dangerous it was.

Alice came into the room and handed me her phone. Without another word she left again.

"Hello?" Oops. My voice was much too festive for someone who was bed-ridden with a cold. I quickly faked a sneeze (which had Jasper and Emmett snickering into their hands).

"Oh, Bella. Alice told me you had a fever. Are you alright?"

I was horrible at trying to sound congested, but I tried anyway. "Carlisle is taking good care of me, don't worry, Edward."

"Why is it that every time I go away, you seem to get into some kind of trouble?"

I ask myself that very same question all the time. Was I so dependent on Edward that I couldn't survive without getting sick (and/or crashing his car) while he was away?

Yes.

"Sleep well, my angel. I'll call you tomorrow. And make sure Alice picks you up a new phone, okay?"

"Love me?"

"Always, Bella." And he hung up.

Alice was still mad at me; true. But for right now, I could forget it for a little while. Because everything was okay. Or it would be soon.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**

* * *

**

**Forks, Washington- January 15, 2008 (the day before Edward returns…) **

"I hope you finished, Mr. Louis," Rosalie told the mechanic. "You know," she said to Alice and me in a conspiring tone, "I just bought a whole new knife set last week. It was _gone_ this morning. I mean, I asked Rufus about it when I was telling him about his car, but he said he didn't know where it had gone…"

"It's done, Miss!" Louis interrupted hastily. "I even threw in a little something extra for your boyfriend, too."

"How nice of you!" Rosalie beamed guilelessly. "Let's see it, then?"

Louis walked over to a car-shaped lump hiding under a sheet. He whipped it off, revealing—

"Where is it?" I asked dumbly. "The only thing here is that blue car." Actually, that blue car looked sort of like…

"What did you _do_?" Alice demanded with a searing look. _He's coming tomorrow_, was all I could think. Edward would be coming home tomorrow (at which time, I wasn't sure). And his car was _blue_.

"That's a new color!" Louis shouted, turning red. "Just released by Volvo this month. And…" He ducked into the driver's side door and flicked a green tree-shaped medallion hanging from the rearview mirror. "…I threw in a complimentary air freshener."

Silence. Louis flicked the air freshener again with a nervous smile. He looked a little upset that we didn't like his work.

And, because someone up there enjoys tormenting me, Alice's phone rang.

"Edward," was all she said to me.

I wanted very much to smack the phone out of her hand and watch it smash satisfyingly onto the garage floor. When I felt my hand twitch, I tucked it in my pocket.

"Hello? Yes, the fever's gone. She asks for you." Alice paused to hear Edward's response. Her voice oozed with the plausible concern of a friend. "I would, but she's had a tough night, Edward. She just fell asleep." She wasn't going to let me talk to him because she didn't trust me to lie without conscience. I knew that with my current feeling being comparable to a rotten kiwi (prickly outside, but mushy inside), I would probably leak something.

"No!" Alice shouted suddenly into the phone. Louis, who had been on his way to use the bathroom, paused in shock at the naked panic in Alice's voice. For my benefit, she hit the speaker-phone button.

"Do you not want me to come home, Alice?" asked Edward sounding confused.

"It's just…Bella needs more time to think. I can't imagine she's been doing much thinking. With her sickness, I mean. That's what you wanted, right?

Edward was confounded. "I though you _wanted_ Bella to be one of us, Alice."

Involuntarily, I held my breath waiting for Alice's reply. She'd been rooting for me since day one, but lately I was sure she liked me about as much as she would a spider under her shoe. _Did_ Alice still want me to be a vampire?

She sighed and said, "I do." I knew then that Alice didn't quite hate me. There was hope for me yet. "But she needs to realize what she's getting into. She has a choice; we didn't."

(Louis was so confused at this point; I think he'd stopped listening altogether). The rest of the conversation was drowned out. Alice was right. I did have a choice. I'd made so many poor choices lately, though. Was this just going to be another one? When I was changed, there could be no regrets. No matter what I chose, no blame could ever fall to Edward; I would make sure of it.

"You're right, Alice." Edward was frustrated. I could almost picture him running his hand through his messy auburn hair. "I just miss her voice."

"Edward," I breathed, not thinking. Rosalie covered my mouth with her hand, but not in time.

"Bella? Is she there, Alice? Let me talk to her!"

"Sorry, Edward," Alice said consolingly while frowning at me. "She's only sleep talking."

"Oh." I wanted to hug him, he sounded so disappointed. "Alright, Alice. Please call me as soon as she wakes up."

My words were muffled as Alice hung up. Rosalie let go of my mouth, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Look," Alice was saying to a bewildered Louis, "we didn't _want_ the car to be blue. The car was silver, it needed to _stay_ silver."

Louis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, seeing as I already used the blue on yours, I used up the rest of the silver on another customer." Even Louis could tell that that had been a mistake, seeing the fury on Alice and Rosalie's faces.

"Order. More," Rosalie growled. Sweet Rose was gone now, replaced by the panther-like Rosalie I had come to know.

Louis flipped through his pocket calendar apprehensively. "Well, there's the charge for the new paint, and then the shipping, too—" He nearly jumped out of his boots at the barely restrained temper boiling in Rosalie's features. "—b-but for you: free of charge," he amended, stuttering. "It should be here in February sometime…"

For the second time in three days, I fainted.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Uh-oh. Things aren't looking good for Bella…I love the whole thing about Emmett and Rosalie's…ahem, 'staring contest.' Poor Bella; we all know she's a prude, but she's a cute prude, so it's okay. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought and what you think about adding an epilogue. **

**The jubilant Ellie**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: 2,000 HITS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I love you so much!**

**This is a whopper of a chapter, simply because there was so much to go over. I thank everyone who stuck with me all this time and who makes it through this gargantuan chapter.**

**Thanks to popular demand, there will be an epilogue. Look for it sometime tomorrow. And now, I present to you the second to last chapter of _The Car._ Let's see what Edward has to say, shall we?**

* * *

**Forks, Washington-Still January 15, 2008 (the day before Edward comes home…)**

"Is this going to become, like, your signature move or something? Because I think we, as your revivers, deserve to know." For good measure, Alice poked me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" But she had spoken to me! It had been sarcastic and slightly callous, true, but I didn't care.

"Man, Bella, when you pass out, you don't do it half-way," Emmett said grinning.

It all came flooding back to me then, exactly what had happened in Port Angeles. The brief emotional high I'd been running on was squashed ruthlessly by anxiety. Looking around frantically, I asked, "Where I am? Where's the Volvo? What day is it? Is Edward here?"

"Let's see," Jasper said counting on his fingers. "Our house; in the driveway; um, Wednesday, I think; and no. In that order."

I hadn't woken up until we got home? I saw the Cullen siblings gathered around me (as I was laying on Edward's couch), all except for Rosalie.

Emmett scooped me up off the couch and placed me back on it, this time sitting upright. "Let me just ask: of all the colors you could have chosen, why blue?"

"I _didn't_ choose it," I moaned, seizing one of Esme's throw pillows and pressing it to my face. "You were Rufus with the knives and it backfired…" I could hardly tell what I was saying, but their superbeing hearing allowed them to hear every word, mumbled as it was.

Jasper looked quizzically at me, the same look on his face as the day before. I was being studied…again.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did you know…there are times I just can't…read your emotions? Like at all. You just go all blank." Jasper frowned and asked, "Is this what Edward feels like every day?"

I felt insulted. It was like he was telling me I wasn't feeling anything. Oh, I was feeling plenty. In fact, I was pretty sure I could win a world record with the number of emotions spinning through me right now. Anger, frustration, guilt, sadness, desperation, misery, despair, a small inkling of hope, nostalgia.

And that was just off the top of my head.

"It happens more and more often, lately. I've been calling it the 'Isabella' emotion, since it fits. I mean, nothing like this has ever happened to someone else I've encountered," Jasper continued. "Like right now!"

I was just so tired of everything. That mechanic was going on my hit-list, that was for sure. Next being my car, anything blue, the snow tires (though, in all actuality, it wasn't their fault they hadn't been installed), and anyone else who tried to talk to me for the next millennia.

Rosalie was jogging down the stairs when I looked up. She had changed into a pair of grease-splattered overalls and was binding her hair in a loose ponytail. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, not really caring.

Rosalie sniffed. "Why is it that in a crisis, no one ever comes to me?"

We all stared at her in shock. "Huh?"

"I mean, no one even bothered to ask." Her voice jumped an octave higher. "'Rose, would you mind repainting the Volvo? I mean, it would be ever so wonderful if you could—'"

All I'd had to do was ask? I would have never in a million years asked Rosalie for something two days ago. Yes, open war hadn't been declared or anything, but I thought she'd made it pretty clear that she was only tolerating me as long as Edward still wanted me around. I had been so sure that after all this, when that stipulation was obviously about to change, she would go back to hating me; simple as that.

"Y-You would do that for me?" I stuttered in awe.

"Since it appears to be that important to you…" She sighed dramatically. "I'll go see if I can clean up _Louis's_ mess."

I wasn't able to think clearly. Which is why, instead of just letting her go do a good deed, I blurted, "But you _hate_ me!"

Jasper and Emmett groaned audibly.

Rosalie, however, only sat beside me. "On principle, yes," she agreed.

Aha! You see? I knew it was too easy! "Because I'm human," I said. Probably forever. If Edward didn't love me anymore, there would be no reason to become a vampire. Why on earth would I want to endure an eternity of heartache?

"No," Rosalie said slowly. "Because sometimes, I feel intimidated by you."

Nothing in the universe could have surprised me more than that statement. I was half expecting a Ashton and a camera crew to burst through the door of Edward's room, yelling, "Punk'd!" at the top of their lungs. Rosalie—gorgeous, model-like Rosalie—had just admitted to being intimidated by me? Miss I-Could-Trip-Over-Air, me?

"I don't discuss my years as a human much," she went on. "I'm a little ashamed of them. I was like a scared little kid most of my life. I was afraid of _everything_." Rosalie paused to laugh a little. "I really didn't have many friends because I never wanted to do anything adventurous. I think one day I promised myself to never to anything more dangerous than hopscotch in dirt road in front of my house."

Emmett was looking at Rosalie with wide eyes. In his eyes was the question, 'Really? How come you didn't tell me?'. I was wondering the same thing.

In all honestly, I couldn't recall any of the Cullens talking about their human lives except when I had asked Carlisle about his. Edward had said that human memories are the first to go (which at the moment had frightened me because it meant the possibility of me forgetting him). But how could Rosalie remember so much?

"But you, Bella." Rosalie sighed. "You dated Edward even when you _knew_ he was a…monster. The very kind of monster I had been terrified of when I was growing up. You're braver than I could ever be."

I shook my head vehemently. "You're plenty brave!" I argued. "You never back down from anything!"

"I'm virtually indestructible, Bella," Rosalie reminded me. "It's very easy to be brave when you know you can't die." She had to collect herself for a moment before she questioned quietly, "Doesn't it ever bother you that the man you love could crush your skull with his _pinky_ in less than half a second?"

"No." I didn't even have to think. I wasn't afraid of Edward. I was concerned for him, sure, and annoyed sometimes by his temper. But, as Edward would say, I was no closer to the running and screaming than I was the day he revealed himself to me.

"I didn't want to like you," Rosalie said. "It irritated me to no end that I did. Who _doesn't _like you, Bella?"

"I can think of a few people," I muttered darkly, thinking of Victoria.

Rosalie chuckled. "I wanted so badly to be your friend, but every second, I felt like I had to be better at you at _something_, just to feel good about myself."

"You…you _do_ like me then?"

"Have you been in a coma for the past three minutes?" Alice demanded. "Or do humans lose their hearing earlier than I thought?"

A tear escaped. "I always wanted you to like me, Rose. Maybe I over-did it a little, trying to be smart or extra-courageous if I couldn't be beautiful."

Jasper scoffed. "Looked in a mirror lately, Bella? You _are_ beautiful."

"It doesn't matter," I said, swiping at my cheeks. "Let's start over." I held out my hand to Rosalie. "Hello. Bella Swan, abysmal klutz."

Rosalie's eyes were shining. "Rosalie Hale, 'fraidy-cat."

Emmett snorted crossing his arms as Rosalie and I embraced. "Are we through with the 'Full House' moment, already?" When Alice smacked his arm, the highest place on him she could reach, he said, "What? We have a car to paint, you know!"

"Yeah," Jasper added. "I mean, not that this touchy-feely stuff isn't great and all, but if you women get any mushier, I'll be forced to leave the room."

We all accompanied Rosalie to the Cullens' garage. I'd never actually been inside it before. It was enormous, probably to accommodate all of the cars they owned, but it was nothing like Charlie's garage. This was painfully organized as remarkable clean for a place that stored cars.

Rosalie opened a cupboard and pulled out a sinister-looking contraption. She wasn't alarmed by its appearance, however, as she pulled out a metallic spray can and inserted it in the holster.

"This way takes a little more time," she explained, "but there's less room for error."

Alice passed me a mask. I felt a little silly wearing it when the rest of them didn't have to, but because it was _Alice_ who had given it to me, I put it on gratefully. "Thank you, Alice."

As if seeing me for the first time, she blinked quickly. Then her eyes, so hard and unfeeling for the last couple of days, softened. "You're welcome," she murmured.

"You guys can go," Rosalie said snapping on her goggles.

To this, Alice scoffed, "As if." I knew exactly how she felt. After all we had been through, there was no way in hell we were going to miss out on seeing it through.

Rosalie hadn't lied. It was tedious work. Emmett had pestered Jasper long enough, so they were tossing an empty spray can between them. It bulleted back and forth so quickly, I kept waiting for it to catch fire. Alice hummed prettily, filling the garage with song. I twiddled my thumbs, looking silly in that mask and feeling useless.

"Need help, Rose?" I offered, but Rosalie was in her own world. She was frowning, squatted at eye level with the bluish-gray hood. The paint spewed from the end of the nozzle in a thick stream. I had a feeling that anyone without Rosalie's expertise would have globbed the paint job already.

Twice she had to pause and retrieve a new canister. Then, as the latest one clicked, she shook it vigorously. When she depressed its nozzle, in only hissed feebly and clicked again.

Rosalie muttered an expletive that sent my face flaming.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Alice moaned tousling her hair.

"Just get another can," Jasper put in helpfully.

"If there _was_ another one," Rosalie bit out through clenched teeth, "I would."

I must be some kind of bad luck magnet. I mean, this was ridiculous. Tore off my mask and went over to Rosalie's side of the Volvo. Her head was buried in a cabinet, echoing vicious oaths from inside. The entire left side of Edward's car was a gleaming, wet silver. Absolutely perfect. As for the other side…

"Maybe he won't notice." Ten incredulous eyes—eight topaz, two brown—met Emmett's. "Well, I mean, if you park it a certain way…"

"Ugh, Bella, I don't suppose I could persuade you to be happy, Bella?" Jasper asked sounding pained.

"Happy?!" How could he possibly want me to—

"Any emotion," Jasper amended, clutching his head and interrupting my mental rant, "just pick one. You're doing it again."

As much as I had come to adore Jasper for his wit and sense of humor, I wanted very badly to clobber him over the head with Rosalie's spray gun.

"Well, what _else_ do you suggest?" Emmett was shouting at Alice. "You've done just about everything else, haven't you?"

"Emmett, it's over, okay? We tried." Alice rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Can we just drive the car off a cliff or something and tell Edward it got stolen?"

Jasper looked sharply at her. "You mean…you're just giving up?"

Rosalie flung her goggles on the floor. "We did _everything_, Jasper! Don't act like we just tried and failed once!"

As if prompted by some outside force, the Cullens flew into a fury, each screaming at someone else, words that were too fast for me to catch. It sounded like someone had disturbed a beehive, because all I could here was buzzing.

Alice's remained adamant on her plan, and Emmett was very resolute on his as well. Jasper was having a shouting match with his sister, both apparently trying to see who could get the loudest.

Rosalie was right: we had done _everything_ possible for that stupid car. But it was all my fault, wasn't it. I was tearing my surrogate family apart for something that should have been my problem to begin with.

Then, startling all of us, a deeper voice asked: "Why don't you just buy a _new_ Volvo?"

Carlisle was still in his stark white hospital coat, a dot of brightness in the dark garage.

It hadn't occurred to me that Carlisle even knew what we were doing. I hadn't exactly wanted to get him and Esme involved, considering that I felt like I'd wrecked their son's car and was trying to cover it up. How could he stand there, so totally calm, like I hadn't forced his kids to help me?

"If it you think it matters so much to Edward, Bella," he continued, "go out and but a new one. He'll never know the difference."

Was he…helping me?

"But…I couldn't afford that car in a million years!"

Carlisle shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

Friends? The other Cullens looked as confused as I was. Carlisle heaved a great sigh. "You all aren't going to college again, are you?" They shook their heads mutely. "Then that college fund is just sitting there, waiting to be spent, isn't it?" He turned his back on us and, whistling merrily, left the garage.

It was hard to say who was more stunned. Alice's mouth was actually ajar, though Emmett's eyes were so wide, it must be hurting him to keep them open.

"Well." Jasper was the first to recover, "you heard the man."

"You're not serious," Rosalie asked. "How many Volvo dealers can you find in Forks?"

Emmett glanced at Jasper's watch. "It's not even one o'clock, now. We have at least…eleven hours until dear Edward returns. Why not take a trip to Seattle?"

"You're right," Rosalie said, smiling slightly. "But it _i_s a four-hour drive…"

Alice suddenly grinned. "If you want to drive like a human."

"Am I the only sane one here?" I burst out. "You can't just drive to Seattle, buy a new car, and come back!"

"How come?" Emmett questioned.

"Because it must cost…" I waved my hands wildly through the air, both trying to name a suitable figure and fighting now to pass out at the thought. "…too much. That's what it costs! Way, _way_ too much!"

"Ignore her?" Alice proposed, as the others bobbed their heads in affirmation. "Now, if we leave now, we should be able to make it there by around four and be back by seven, maybe…"

No. Way. That was it? They were just going to ignore my input completely? I wasn't going to let them pay a fortune for a new car! It was my responsibility! Why wouldn't they just butt out? They'd done all they could, now it was my turn!

"Bella…" Jasper growled. "Stop it."

I was just too upset to deal with Jasper's comfort right now.

"You coming, Bella?" Alice asked, halfway out the door to the garage. "I mean, you can stay here and hang out with Jasper and Emmett."

They were actually going! No matter what I said, they'd go!

"Can't we just discuss this? I'll shoulder the blame, I promise!" I begged.

Emmett scoffed. "Is that what this is about? You think we're scared of Edward? Puh-lease. I could take him any day." That wasn't the _point_! They shouldn't have to worry about my mistakes!

"Or maybe you think he'll be upset with us? We're siblings, Bella," Rosalie said firmly. "But we're not doing this for him."

"It's for _you_," Jasper said, picking up where his sister left off.

"Because," Alice concluded, "you seem to have some warped sense that Edward will be angry with you. If it makes you happy, we'll do it."

Was there anything I could say after that? Nope, absolutely nothing. I didn't even bother to try. "Okay," I spoke quietly, "let's go."

"Awesome!" Emmett said grinning widely. "Road trip!"

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort. There may be too many humans up there…" He trailed off and looked at me. Despite the fact that I'd forgiven him, I knew Jasper was still blaming himself for almost attacking me.

"Jasper," I growled, imitating him (badly), "stop it." With more grace than I thought I possessed I reached up to peck him on the cheek. "I'll bring you back a keychain. Perhaps one of a head of lettuce?"

At this, he smiled. "Fine, fine. Just go."

* * *

"Should we play a game?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands together. "License plates?" 

We were in Emmett's Jeep this time (since Rosalie "had yet to repair the potential havoc Alice had wreaked" on the M3). Rosalie had insisted on driving, and though he agreed, Emmett pouted for the first ten miles.

"Pass," Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Or…how about truth or…truth?" Rosalie suggested. "To take Bella's mind off of my speeding."

Was it that obvious? I had tried not to comment (they were, in truth, buying me a car), but perhaps my green complexion spoke for itself.

"Okay, Bella, you're first," Alice said. I could only hope that when I opened my mouth, it would be words and not something…less savory that came out. "How many times would you say you've kissed a guy? Other than Edward, I mean."

"Do relatives count?" I asked, feeling less woozy. Alice shook her head. "None, then. How about you? Have you ever kissed a guy other than Jasper?"

"As far as I know, no." Alice turned eyes away, but I could see her sadness at not remembering anything about her human life. She'd assured me once that she'd been in an insane asylum and it had probably traumatized her into repressing the memories.

Then again, there was a wagon-load of traumatic stuff in my life. James, Victoria, the fact that my best friend explodes into a wolf if he's provoked. It could definitely do some damage on my psyche. Just…would it be bad enough to make me forget altogether? I hoped not.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, though I had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"I kissed Edward once," Rosalie replied flippantly.

"What?!" Emmett and I screeched together. I leaned forward to get a good look at her.

Rosalie laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Composing herself, she elaborated, "It was a test of sorts. Carlisle thought we were compatible, and we wanted to know for sure. So I kissed him." She made a face. "All the kids at school think we're weird for dating our 'siblings', but I've never felt more like I was kissing my brother than when I kissed Edward."

"Done any other recreational smooching, Rose?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, Al. Jasper's _yours_. And Emmett's mine." The couple in question smiled at one another in the front seats.

"Erm, have you, Emmett?"

"I can't think of any," he said, still gazing at his wife. "Rosalie is the first person I saw when I woke up."

It was almost tangible, the love they had for one another.

"Alright, let's keep it PG in here, please," Alice said eying them in disgust. "Jeez, someone wallop me over the head the day Jasper and I are like that."

Rosalie made a noise of disbelief. "When are you not?!"

Alice glared out the window and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"1972," Rosalie challenged. "When the boys had been gone on that really long hunting trip. It was before cell phones and we could call them. Me and Esme thought we were going to have to sedate you, you were so worried. Then, when they came home, you practically tacked poor Jasper."

"I seem to recall him enjoying it," Alice sniffed indignantly. "And like you didn't…um, _welcome_ Emmett home as well."

Rosalie had the grace to turn away as Emmett guffawed loudly. "I remember thinking I should go away more often," he said with an enormous grin.

I laughed, delighted at finally not being the one under the microscope. They had so many good times of when they were together, it suddenly didn't matter about my human life (well, not as much) because Edward would make sure we were together forever.

That is, if he still wanted me if this worked out.

"Hey, Bella? Have you ever broken a law?" Emmett asked, continuing our game.

I thought for a moment. Charlie, being a cop, had managed to instill an unshakable respect for the law in me, but recent situations I had found myself in had made it impossible _not_ to break a few laws.

I decided on an incident in Phoenix, one that had happened before I ever moved to Forks. "Um, well, I witnessed a Curbstomp once," I confessed.

"No way!" Alice gasped. "_You_?"

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" I explained. "I walked out on the street and there was this huge crowd around some two people and when I ran up to see…the guy got…stomped."

"Was he okay?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"I think he only broke a couple of teeth." I blushed. "I'm ashamed to say that I took pictures. But the police confiscated my camera, I swear!"

Emmett's laughter made the car shake. "I can just see you there Bella, snapping pictures while some guy's face is getting to know the concrete."

"I'm not proud of it!" I snapped. "I was only, like, thirteen, and I'd only ever seen stuff like that happen on _Cops_."

Emmett couldn't stop chuckling for a good minute. Every so often, though, even as we resumed our game, he'd mutter, "curbstomp" and start up again.

* * *

The lady adjusted the lapels of her mauve suit pompously. "We're closed," she sneered. 

We must have looked a mess: Rosalie still clad in her oversized overalls (only covered by a jacket), me in just a coat and jeans, Alice's red coat wrinkled from the drive, and Emmett, who could intimidate a professional wrestler.

"Excuse me, but the door says your house are until six," Alice pointed out.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't have anything you _children _could afford," the woman persisted.

I just barely kept from laughing aloud. The Cullens could buy every car on the lot and still not use up even a fraction of their funds. Although the idea would later make me feel light-headed, I could see the humor in it at the moment.

"Well, you heard her. Let's go, guys." Emmett sighed. "Maybe the Lamborghini place'll take cash."

It was a wonderful thing to watch the woman's eyes bug out of her head. "Cash?"

"Yup." Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "But, we understand if you can't handle that much money at once. We'll just—"

"Don't be silly!" The woman opened the door to the Volvo dealer very quickly. "We'd love to show you some of our newest models."

All the cars were so sleek and beautiful. I instantly got lost in a rainbow of colors. There was just so much…money in this room alone! And we hadn't even seen the ones in the lot yet!

"We're looking for a silver Volvo S60 R," Rosalie asserted.

The woman led us into a back room. "This is where all the good cars are kept," she whispered conspiringly.

And there it was. Edward's car. I didn't even realize my feet were moving until I was already right beside it, smoothing my hands on the glossy finish. "And it's not blue!" I clamored.

Alice giggled. "You three stay here; I'll go handle the paperwork." But my eyes had wandered to the white information sheet the inside window.

Holy God. Was it even _possible_ for that many zeros to follow that two?

"Breathe, Bella." Rosalie shook me a little. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" I shrieked. "It's only worth the entire city of Forks, Rose!"

Alice sighed. "Well, I'm going to go pay. I'll be right back." Both Emmett and Rosalie had to support me as my knees gave out again.

* * *

Alice, of course, had to take advantage of us being in Seattle. "Shopping!" she squealed. Emmet and I groaned in unison. 

We got Jasper's lettuce keychain and several (hundred) clothes for Alice and Rosalie. Emmett found several video games he'd been "dying to get", so he spent almost an hour in that store. Thankfully, they didn't buy me anything.

We were just enjoying each other's company and the fact that our luck had finally turned around, when there was a loud scurrying of the shoppers. They were all flocking to the exits. I thought some store had caught fire, but I couldn't see any smoke.

"Give me a _break_!" Rosalie moaned.

"What? Are we being attacked?" I asked, panicked.

"No, just the snowstorm of the century," Alice complained. "Hurry up and finish your smoothie. We'll have to find a hotel for the night."

For the night? "But-but Edward—"

"I'm not risking your safety again, Bella. Let's go."

Rosalie and Emmett drove the Volvo, while Alice and I took the M3. "I'll be careful, Bella," Rosalie said, reading the look in my eyes. "Don't worry."

Even worse, the hotel we were staying in just _had_ to be the finest one in Seattle, didn't it? It was a humongous suite (SUITE!) complete with kitchen and everything. The Cullens were each doing their own thing, leaving the bed for me.

Why me? Why them? The weather, for once, had been almost…pleasant. It was wet and drippy, yes, but it didn't prevent me from doing anything I would have normally done. And now, just when our plans had finally worked out for the better, we were stranded miles away from home until God only knew when.

"Did you see anything?" I heard Rosalie whisper when they thought I was asleep.

"The snow isn't going to let up until morning. And we may not even get through the roads then."

I moaned into my pillow and fell into a fitful sleep.

**

* * *

Forks, Washington-January 16, 2008 (D-Day)**

When I awoke, the sun was streaming through the window. How ironic. Alice handed me a mug of hot chocolate, which I accepted graciously. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"Around eight." I blew my chocolate all over the sheets. "Sorry, the police only just opened the roads. I thought it would be unfair to wake you so early for nothing."

It would be a three-hour drive back home and Edward was probably already there, worrying about me. Feeling lightheaded and queasy, I slumped back onto the bed.

"He called late last night. I told him you were asleep, which for once, wasn't a lie." Alice stood up. "I don't think he's on his way yet, so hurry up if you plan on beating him home."

I wouldn't have ever believed the Cullens could drive slowly. Alice drove slower than I'd ever seen her do on the way home. There was no buffer for my boredom this time, though, since Emmett and Rose were in the Volvo. They were a bit behind us, as Rosalie was doing her damnedest to keep the car in one piece on the icy roads.

Four tense hours later, we pulled into the Cullens' house.

"Where have you guys been?" Jasper questioned, running up to hug Alice. "Esme was about to send out the S.W.A.T. team."

"Snowstorm up in Seattle," Alice mumbled. "But we got the car. Em and Rose should be here any second."

I hoped.

I almost cried with relief when that silver car pulled into the driveway. "Thank God!" I exclaimed.

"It smells," Jasper pointed out as Rosalie and Emmett brushed snow off the sides.

"It's a brand new car!" I said. "What do you mean, 'it smells'."

Jasper sighed. "_That's _what I mean, Bella. It smells just like a new car. Edward'll notice the second he comes home."

He was right! Edward's car smelled exactly like him (which was part of the reason I didn't complain whenever he insisted we take it). How in the world could I miss that?

"We have to get something that smells like him, then!" I gasped frantically.

Emmett snorted. "Because we just have _bottles _of 'Eau de Eddie' lying around."

Alice sent him a look. "Let's just grab some of his clothes, okay?" I made to move into the house, but Alice said, "Stay here with Rosalie. The car usually smells like you, too."

Which is how, roughly half a minute later, I found the Cullens rubbing Edward's car with socks, shirts, trousers and a towel Esme hadn't yet washed. Instantly, Edward's heavenly scent was in the air and Jasper had to shake me out of my stupor.

"Get over here, Bella, and help us."

"No!" Alice said. "Let her do that side." Jasper gave her a funny look, but she merely went back to the task of smearing her brother's scent all over the car.

Then Alice's eyes glazed over. She froze for less than fifteen seconds before she said, "Faster!"

It was another ten minutes of frenzied rubbing before Emmett said we could stop. "It smells okay, now, I don't think he'll be able to tell."

Rosalie rushed into the garage and came sprinting back with a tool kit under her arm. "There are some adjustments I had made to the old Volvo. He'll notice the second he starts it up."

"No time!" Alice shouted. "He's coming!" She snagged my hand and dragged me into the house. I've never had a speed makeover, but Alice shoved me into a clean pair of clothes (I don't even want to know _why_ she had new sets of expensive clothes for me waiting at her house) and hurriedly did my makeup.

"Now," she said, dabbing eye shadow on my lid, "if he asks about your bandage, say something about…I don't know, falling down or something. Do not in any way mention the car accident."

I could only nod as she pulled me down the stairs.

"Edward," I gasped at the sight of him. He looked even better than I remembered. When he held open his arms, I willingly launched myself into them.

* * *

"Bella, honey, what happened to your head?" 

I didn't miss the look Alice gave me. "You know me, I'm so clumsy, Edward. It's no one's fault but mine."

Esme smiled at me gently. "Poor dear fell right before she got sick. Isn't that right, Bella?" I turned astonished eyes to look at her. Esme only winked and said, "Chicken noodle soup, Bella? I hear it's good for when you're recovering from a cold."

Everyone, every last one of the Cullens had helped me in some way. I would have hugged each one of them right then if I hadn't thought Edward would find it suspicious.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, laughing, "Should we tell Edward about what you thought me and—"

"No we shouldn't!" I interrupted. I'd been humiliated enough about that stupid staring contest. I saw Edward mouth, 'Later' to his brother.

"You haven't yet kissed me," I said, leaning back to look into his face. If everyone else could put up a good front, I wouldn't let them down by screwing it all up. "Or are you afraid I'm contagious?"

"Not at all." He pressed his lips to mine. Sighing, he pulled away. "It's probably a bad time to ask, but I'm dying to know. Have you made your decision?"

I took a deep breath as all eyes were suddenly on me. "It's not a decision I made lightly, I promise. I have to give up some stuff, Edward, but I want to be changed. Now, more than ever."

Alice beamed at me. But Edward only stood and held out a hand.

"Let's go for a drive." You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. "Is something wrong, Bella? You look a little green."

"Why do you want to drive now? Shouldn't we be celebrating?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I could do this, I chanted internally. I could do this.

"I have some things I have to talk to you about, though," Edward said, taking my hand. "I want some time alone with you," he whispered for my ears only. "And since the meadow is out of the question because you won't want to run—"

"I love running!" I interrupted. "Let's go right now!"

Emmett slapped his forehead, muttering something like, "She's done it now."

Edward looked at me strangely. "A drive would be better, Bella."

I fidgeted the whole way to the Volvo. Alice had mouthed 'good luck' when Edward couldn't see. I was trembling when we reached the car. But to my surprise, Edward made no move to get in.

"Bella," he said gently, "I know this isn't my Volvo."

My mouth quite literally dropped open. When I spoke, my voice sounded like I'd inhaled helium. "You…what would make you say that, Edward?" I cleared my throat, willing myself to be calm. "I mean, you've been gone for several days, but if you don't recognize your own car…"

"I knew it before I even ran fully up the driveway." Oh, my God. I should have _known_ he'd somehow know it wasn't his. How could I have been so stupid? "I'm sure there's a reason, of course, why there's a look-alike Volvo here. It's a spectacularly _good_ look-alike, but a fake nonetheless."

"No!" I shrieked in despair. "We did _everything_ right!"

Edward only looked concerned rather than disturbed by my outburst. "Bella, are you feeling well? You need to lie down." Pressing a palm to my bandage covered forehead, he said, "I don' think you're quite over your cold yet."

Can you blame me for wanting to tear my own hair out? I felt sick, yes, but for reasons poor clueless Edward couldn't understand. "I'm not sick! I never _was_, Edward!"

He scowled. Now _this_ was the type of reaction I was expecting, the type I had prepared for. "You lied to me?"

"You're worried about _that_?"

"Bella, I'll ask you again." Edward grabbed my upper arms, shaking me a little. It wasn't very likely to clear my head. "Did you lie to me?"

I spun out of his grasp, holding my head. I was so dizzy talking circles around him. Why was he focusing on that point? His real car was gone; he knew that. And yet here he was worrying about the tiniest things!

"Bella, would you like to tell me what _really_ happened to your forehead?" Edward asked quietly. There was no force in his voice, but it was clear that that was a rhetorical question. I had no choice but to answer.

"Alice was there the morning you left. I had cereal…" It was funny how I could remember every single detail of the last five days. Unfortunately, only the most insignificant ones were the ones bubbling out of my mouth. "Jasper was the lettuce and I was the rabbit…then I played Emmett's videogame…"

The look on Edward's face was so adorably confused. I simply _had_ to kiss him, you understand. Edward only let me for about two seconds before he broke the kiss and held me close. "We have to take you to Carlisle, Bella; you're delirious. And your heart is pounding like a drum. Let's go."

I resisted violently as her made to lift me into his arms. Edward almost dropped me completely, his shock was so great. "Carlisle!" he called both panic and urgency in his tone.

"No!" He wanted to know, he'd know if I had to scream it at the top of my lungs. "I crashed into the Volvo!"

"You did _what_?!"

He turned away from me as if to look for it, but I pulled him back forcefully. "You won't leave me again, Edward. Not until I explain." His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I hurt my head when my car backed into yours…a lot." I was seriously considering going pyro on that truck, really. "It's just so huge and I lost control and hit my head." I glanced in at the house, watching four white faces disappear from the window. Stupid nosy vampires. "And I had to get stitches."

"Bella—"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "And listen. I ran away from Alice. That's why when you kept calling, I wouldn't pick up." I dragged a hand through my hair, pausing for a gulp of air.

"Alice said—"

"You think I don't know what Alice said?!" I screamed. I knew all too well of everything Alice had done for me and I didn't need him bring it up. I frowned and said, "Where was I? Oh, yes: Mike."

"Mike—"

"God dammit, Edward, would you just listen?!" The rest of the Cullens were now out in the fornt yard, dragged out of the house by the shouting. Rosalie was pursing her lips in amusement while Emmett wasn't even bothering to hold back his grin. Esme looked worried. She murmured something to Carlisle who shook his head. Alice was holding Jasper's hand as she smiled a little in encouragement.

"I bought tarp," I said, turning back to Edward. "Why, I don't even know. And I stayed in a motel. _Very_ disgusting, believe me. Then Angela and I went to Port Angeles."

"You went when I told—"

"So help me God, Edward, if I have to duct tape your mouth, I will," I warned gravely. Edward looked livid. I didn't care. If I died trying, I was going to finish this. "I had 5,000 dollars. I thought it would be enough for the repairs." Remembering how I had fainted, I sort of laughed. "Boy, was I wrong. Then I got sick next to the Angela's car."

"Are you alri—?"

"Knock it off!" Alice yelled for my benefit. Edward made a rude gesture with his hand that had Esme yelling at him too.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" I screeched as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joined the fray. They stopped to stare at me as a single tear escaped. "I'm going home," I said tiredly.

"Finish it, Bella. He needs to know." Carlisle smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind hearing the whole story, either." Carlisle was the only person to admit this, though I knew the other six stayed for the same reason.

"Alice and Rosalie weren't happy." There was a snort of assent, but otherwise the Cullens (thankfully, Edward included) stayed silent. "Alice didn't talk to me for a while, but she let us go back to the mechanic. Louis had it repaired by the next day, seeing as they paid him about a zillion dollars to do so. But he'd run out of silver paint and technically, we hadn't asked him to repaint it. He thought he was doing us a favor by painting it. Blue."

"The newest Volvo color," Edward muttered. At my glare, which I'm sure could have bored a hole through granite, he closed his mouth.

"Then Rose tried to repaint it, but she only had enough to cover half of it. We were going to find more paint to cover it, but it would have come today and that was cutting it too close. You don't understand how badly I didn't want to involve you all," I said to the other six beauties. "I always make trouble for you." Another bitter tear slid down my cheek. "And never once have you said, 'Forget it, Bella. You're not worth it.' But I keep waiting for you to. I guess that's why I ran away and why I almost didn't let Alice buy the new Volvo."

Edward touched my shoulder. "Oh, Bella, we'd _never_—"

"I know." I felt ashamed of doubting them. This family was my rock. Even if Edward hated me and we broke up, they'd be there for me. Somehow it wasn't the same though. "You're all so wonderful. I love you." I turned back to Edward. "I love you, too. More than anything. That's why I won't blame you if you choose to leave." When he opened his mouth, I knew it was to say goodbye. I held up a hand. "I'm almost done.

"We bought the new Volvo. I'll pay you back; I promise. Give me about an eternity though." I smiled weakly. "It smelled, though. The way a new car usually does. Not the way your car did. Like you, I mean." This part was embarrassing. "So we…um, rubbed it with some of your clothes. I…I think I can get all the creases out, but if you want, you can add them to my tab.

"And," I said taking a deep breath, "here we are."

Everyone (myself included) waited with baited breath for Edward's reaction. He was still staring down at me, his eyes smoldering. With a resigned sigh, he said, "Well, I guess you know what I have to do, then."

I couldn't look at him, so breathtakingly gorgeous, as he prepared to tell me how sorry he was that he'd ever met me.

What Edward said next made my heart splutter to a stop: "Marry you."

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't even squeak.

"See?" Edward was grinning, jubilant. "I told you you wouldn't be able to say no." His arms came around me as he pecked my astonished mouth. "Now you can make good on your promise to pay me back."

My vision went red. He…he had only…My heart broke in two as I shouted (just in case the other Cullens couldn't hear), "You want me to marry you so you can make sure I _pay_ you? Forget it! You'll get your first payment in the mail." I tried to twist out of his arms, feeling so hurt it was unspeakable.

Edward's grin, if possible, got even larger. "Oh, Bella." He shook his head. "I have more money than I could use in _two_ eternities. I never said I want _money_."

I blinked at him. "Well, what do you want, then?"

His arms tightened around me. "You, Isabella Swan, are going to pay back your debt for all eternity, as you promised. In your beautiful smiles, your brilliance, your kisses and your love."

"Me?" I squeaked. "After I plowed through your car and tried to trick you?"

"You," Edward responded. "My car-crashing, lovely-smelling, clever, gorgeous little klutz."

I had to ask it. It was so surreal, like a dream, but I had to know: "Why?"

"Bella, don't you know?" Edward groaned. "You could burn down the house and all of my possessions inside it and it wouldn't matter. All of those things can be replaced. _You_ can't be." He smiled ruefully. "I don't think the world could handle another Bella. I only need you, Bella. Even if the whole universe crumbles beneath us.

"I want to spend forever playing your lullaby and lying awake with you at night. I want to visit our meadow and bask in the glows of twilight." He dragged me still closer and pressed his lips to mine.

"Marry me, Bella," Edward said against my mouth. "Say yes."

All the thoughts of Edward and I doing just about everything together swirled through my head. My past didn't matter so long as he was there to guide me through the future, _our_ future. My decision was clear as my eyes blurred with tears.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" He spun me around in three quick circles, but my head was spinning for another reason entirely. Amidst the raucous cheering of his—no, _our_—family, Edward looked into my eyes, searching for any shred of indecision. "Are you sure?"

"The only bad thing about you, Edward Cullen, is that you think too much." My hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine for a blistering kiss.

For once, his instincts and bloodlust didn't get in our way.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! How sweet! The cubstomp thing actually happened to a friend of mine (no, not actually being stomped, but having her camera confiscated for taking pics). I just adored this chapter entirely, but review and let me know what your fave part was. One more guys! See you then!**

**The excited Ellie**


	7. Epilogue

**Final Author's Note: This was supposed to go up yesterday, but when the cable went out (stupid summer thunderstorms...) so did Ellie's internet connection.**

**Interestingly enough, I got a lot of questions about Curbstomping. It's not like a national event or anything, guys. It's just an occurrence in a fight (usually taking place on a street of sidewalk) where someone falls and is kicked or…stomped. Since battery is a felony, taking pictures of the 'crime scene' against the law. My friend was in New York at the time and was just so caught up, she said she didn't even realize she was taking pics until the police took her camera away as evidence. Relax, you weren't missing out on anything big. Watch a couple of episodes of **_**Cops**_** on SpikeTV and you'll be good to go. –winks-**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who managed to finish last chapter (I have it on good authority that it took about 20 minutes to read, lol). And thanks for sticking with me through my –fanfare- FIRST COMPLETED MULTI-CHAPTER FANFICTION!**

**-balloons fall- Hugs to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me. But sadly, all good things must end. This chapter, you get to find out exactly how Edward knew about the Volvo. I was planning on leaving that to your imagination, but you guys deserved it, so here we go!**

**Without further ado, I present the final chapter of **_**The Car.**_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: Stephanie Meyer pwns us all, 'cause she's the genius creator of the 'Twilight' universe.**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

**Forks, Washington- Jan—Oh, honestly, does it even **_**matter**_** anymore?**

The invoice for the tarp came. In the Cullens' mailbox no less. I've got to hand it to him, when Mike's determined, he's determined.I had completely forgetten all about that stupid tarp. Edward looked at me strangely, but agreed to pay for it. I, of course, insisted on reinbursing him, which only led to another argument.

"Please, Bella?"

"No way, Edward! I just bought a car, you know," I said crossing my arms and fighting very hard not to fall under the spell of his eyes. I was sitting on his lap in the cozy quiet of his room, agitated to no end. "I'm a little short on cash."

Edward merely rolled his eyes. "I know Alice bought it, Bella." He didn't even have to finish that thought; we both knew no average teenager (especially in Forks) could ever afford a car like that.

"Why won't you let me buy you a wedding gift?"

We'd been on this topic for two days now. Didn't he realize that I had everything I wanted right in front of me? I didn't need some flashy present to know that Edward loved me. "No! Look, I'm surprised the Cullen platinum card isn't on fire from the number of times we've used it this past week!" I sulked. "Why are we arguing anyway?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing…" Edward grinned mischievously.

We were happily enjoying some of those things when Jasper barged in.

"Do you know how to knock, brother-dear?" Edward said irritably.

Jasper, however, didn't seem to mind the situation at all, since he only sat beside us and said, "I still can't figure it out, Bella."

He said I hadn't been doing the 'Isabella' thing since Edward came back, but I was no closer to solving the puzzle than he was. My mind, I knew, was closed off to the powers of most vampires. I like to think it's because I value my privacy so much. But as for my emotions…I pretty much wore my heart on my sleeve. I had everything I ever needed; why shouldn't I?

"Beats me," I responded, dragging my eyes back to Edward's stunning face. I grinned, knowing that forever and eternity he was all mine. And no further escapades of mine were going to change that.

"Make out later," Alice said dancing into the room to stand next to her boyfriend. "I want to know how come Bella's emotions just shut off like that."

"They don't shut _off_," Jasper pointed out. "_I_ just can't get a read on her."

"Are you throwing a party without me?" Emmett asked, strolling in and holding Rosalie's hand. "What are we all doing up here anyway?"

Edward grumbled, "That's what I'd like to know." I pecked his cheek affectionately and said, "Having a deep and meaningful conversation, of course, Em. What else?"

Emmett plopped on the arm of Edward's sofa. (Edward growled softly at this). "Wouldn't surprise me after everything _else_ that happened this week. If you want to take a breather from the whole adventure thing, Bella—" He paused to sigh dramatically, "—I wouldn't mind."

"Could you all leave, please?" Edward asked, sounding anything but polite. "I'd like some time with my fiancée, if you don't mind."

"You have forever," Rosalie said impatiently. "I'm curious."

I thought I heard Edward mutter, 'Of _course_ you are'. I think he'd been a bit bewildered by how quickly Rosalie and I had become friends. Rosalie had only offered the explanation that we were going to be sisters soon and she might as well make an effort. Her flippant words were punctuated by a dazzling smile in my direction, which I returned, much to Edward's confusion.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Carlisle queried, entering the room just after Esme. (Edward groaned, 'I can't even have her to myself for _two minutes_'). "When did you feel that you couldn't sense Bella's emotions anymore, Jasper?"

Jasper paused to think. "Well, the first time was when Rosalie and Alice had tracked Bella down and she was sitting in the living room with us. Then, after Bella woke up when that mechanic had repainted Edward's car. And then just before they left for Seattle."

Carlisle stared hard at the floor for a few seconds. "Bella, can you think of what emotion you were feeling at any one of those times?"

I blushed as every eye turned to look at me. "Well, there were a bunch, really…" Carlisle made a move for me to continue. "Um, when Rose and Alice picked me up from Angela's I was slightly upset that they had found me after all my hard work…"

Edward didn't look too pleased at this. "_Anything _could have happened to you, Bella! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. But then you called and I felt guilty for disappointing you and them, and worried about the car and your reaction, and angry that they wouldn't just let me do it my way, and sad because they were mad at me, and…" I trailed off. It had gotten to be too much, I realized, in every situation. I felt my emotions about to swallow me whole.

"I have a theory," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin. "Bella is, as we know, far more mature than the average teenager in her mind. Perhaps this is true for her emotions as well. When her emotions get to be too much, I think, as a kind of defensive mechanism, she blocks Jasper's power."

I shook my head. "But I wasn't even _thinking_ about Jasper when I was feeling that!"

"Subconsciously, Bella," Esme clarified.

"You don't try to block me out, do you?" Edward asked from beneath me.

They were right. I must have unknowingly exuded my need for privacy by disengaging Jasper's ability. Oops.

"So, as long as we keep Bella happy, she doesn't go into that defensive mode?" Emmett wondered.

When Carlisle nodded, Edward kissed my forehead. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Esme could work wonders. She had managed to throw Edward and I an impromptu engagement party that same day, complete with decorations, food (for me), and music. 

Edward's hands flew over the keys of his piano in a lively dance tune I didn't recognize. Alice and Jasper were twirling in a lightning-paced foxtrot that made my eyes cross trying to follow them.

"I'll remember this moment," I said from beside Edward on the piano bench. "When I change, I promise I won't lose it."

Edward smiled lovingly at me. "I won't let you forget, beautiful."

We'd compromised on the wedding gift.

"Do you think it's alright?" I asked nervously. I wasn't at all sure it was appropriate. It was a golden box (the exact color of the Cullens' eyes) wrapped with a brown bow. Edward had agreed to let me get them all something for putting up with me during my psychotic stage.

"Yes, Bella. It's coming from you, so even if they didn't like it, they'd say they did," Edward said.

"Well, gee, I sure am convinced now," I commented sarcastically.

Edward sighed. "I meant to say that since it's coming from you, they're going to love it." He stilled his hands and asked for everyone's attention.

"Yes, Edward, Bella?" Carlisle asked, acknowledging us both.

"Um…I, um, wanted to thank you all…for everything you've done for me this past week." I held the box in trembling hands. "Alice, would you like to unwrap it?"

Alice came forward obligingly, shaking the box a little. "I guess a yellow Porsche wouldn't fit in here, would it?" She smiled fetchingly at Edward. "You still owe me one, big brother."

Delicately, as though what she found inside might be fragile, Alice peeled away the wrapping paper. When she revealed what was inside, she sighed, "Oh, Bella."

Did she hate it? I _knew_ I should have gone with something more…I don't know, flashy. But I would have thought the Cullens would appreciate a little simplicity. In the box was a black-and-white photo of all of us after Edward had returned from Italy. I'd set the timer on my camera and we had all stood together, each one of us beaming at the camera. Or…at least that was the way it was supposed to have been.

Just before the picture was taken, a stray bee had zoomed in, startling me. I had batted my hands, trying to scare it off, which had all of the Cullens trying to figure out why I was acting so strangely. We'd all landed in a heap, laughing until it hurt when the picture snapped. There, in the gold frame, was the photo of us piled on top of one another, chuckling happily.

It was my favorite picture. I'd thought they would enjoy it, too.

"I'm sorry," I said uselessly. "It…I just thought…"

Esme rocketed forward to embrace me. "I love it! Oh, Bella, can we keep it here?"

I nodded, still stunned. "Yes, I have another copy in my room."

Carlisle came forward after his wife, touching my shoulder. "You've always been my daughter, Bella. I'm glad to make it official." Joyful tears sprung to my eyes as I kissed his cheek.

Jasper grinned at me. "Did you think we wouldn't like it, Rabbit?" I smiled at our inside joke as I was kissed. "It's wonderful, Bella. Thank you."

Emmett just winked at me. "This is my favorite picture of you, Bella. You look so happy."

Alice and Rosalie came next. I had something different prepared for them. "Nothing," I said, "will ever make what I did okay, but I'm sorry. I was stupid enough to think Edward would be upset. I really hope you can forgive me."

They looked at each other, then back at me. Their faces were unreadable and I held my breath apprehensively. "We love the gift, Bella," Alice finally said beaming.

"We're even," Rosalie added, smiling deviously. I _really_ didn't want to know. I accepted their hugs gratefully as relief filled me.

"Told you," Edward whispered in my ear.

Later, everything had calmed down and we were all sitting in the living room, enjoying the light from the fire. Everything was perfect.

Everything except…

"Edward, you said you _knew_ it wasn't your Volvo. How?"

For whatever reason, Alice and Rosalie grinned at each other. Edward took my hand and pressed it to his lips. "Come with me." He led me to the driveway where the wanna-be Volvo sat bathed in the moonlight.

"Bella—"

"I love you. So much." I laughed in delight. "I was going spare from not saying it for so long."

Edward held me, rocking us to a lullaby only we could hear. "My angel, I love you, too. Forever." His chin rested on my head and nothing else in the world could compare to how I was feeling. I was on a cloud and I never wanted to come back down.

Yes, the wolves, the treaty, the Cullens, and Victoria were in my mind, still. But at the forefront, now and for the rest of eternity, was my boyfriend—no, I thought with a smile, my _fiancé_.

Edward stopped our gentle swaying to pull a small gleaming object from his pocket.

"Edward…?"

"I didn't have the chance to give it to you before tonight. To be honest, I was too excited," he said.

It was gorgeous. Two pear-cut topazes sat together in a heart-shaped silver setting. It was discreet but absolutely lovely. He knew me so well.

Edward looked at me with…was that _nervousness_ I saw in his face? "Aren't you going to put it on?" he asked.

"No," I said simply. His face fell. "I want _you_ to put it on me."

He was only too happy to oblige. Then his lips brushed mine with an intensity I had never before experienced.

I loved it.

Edward pulled away with a grin. "To answer your earlier question…" He pointed to a small white sheet of paper taped inside the window of the backseat. But how could I have missed it? How…

I was _so_ going to kill Rosalie and Alice.

"Next time, Silly Bella…" His smile made my heart flutter. "Don't forget to take off the price tag."

**The End**


End file.
